The Living Will
by ghostworld
Summary: This time when she moved away from him his eyes began to flutter. He opened his mouth to speak. After a couple of minutes of trying to find his voice; he finally stammered out, “…W-wh-who a-ar-are … y-y-yo-you?” This is LoVe & MaDi. Chapt. 12 finally up!
1. Chapter 1: The Gaze

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to thank my wonderful beta. Words in Italics are from the actual the actual episode. I came up with this new idea and wanted to pass it by guys. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The Gaze

Logan approaches Veronica in the food court. "_Hey_"

Veronica shakes her head at Logan and responds, "_You need to walk away_." As she continues to walk away from him.

Logan continues to follow her to the empty table she had found. "_Just…I need to apologize_."

She settles her tray on the table and turns to Logan. "_Great. Apology accepted. Now go. I'm meeting Piz, who, why the way, is the one you should be apologizing to._" As she places her bag on the chair before she sits down on an empty chair and looks up at Logan who is standing.

"_I am_ _sorry, Veronica. I thought…well, you know what I thought_." Logan is still trying to find the right words to apologize when he rudely gets interrupted by Gory who sits right in front of Veronica.

Logan is mad because the guy interrupted his conversation with Veronica but is confused when he places the listening device on the table. Gory turns Veronica's chair so she is looking straight at him, "_I was hoping I'd see you. I didn't want to carry that around forever. You left it behind in my room. You know what? I'm glad we caught you on hidden camera. And I'm glad it's such a popular email attachment, because you're a real bitch. You know what you should do with your sudden popularity? Just lay back and enjoy it._" Gory pats Veronica on the shoulder before he gets up from the table and walks over to his table where his toadies were waiting for him.

Logan comprehends that this was the asshole that videotaped Veronica and Piz. He is furious at this new discovery so he decides to go after him but Veronica walks over to him and grabs him by the shoulder, preventing him from walking over there. "_Logan, don't. He's connected. Connected connected_."

He seems a bit surprised that Veronica didn't do or say anything to defend herself against Gory. "_Oh. Yeah, I was wondering. Didn't seem like you to shrug it off. Hey, so listen. Again...I apologize. I can be pretty dumb sometimes_."

"_It's a nice gesture, but it's gonna take some time this time_." Veronica tells Logan and begins to walk away from him. Logan just nods his head in agreement.

Not comfortable with the response she gave him. Logan walks over to Gory pulls him by the shoulder and begins to punch him with all his might. Gory isn't able to throw one punch in because Logan is too quick with his fists.

Veronica is startled at first but just stood there stunned at the scene that was happening right in front of her. She is breathless. Logan was defending her honor. Logan continues to kick the crap out of Gory. Gory was laying on the floor when Logan threw a tray of food on his chest.

Gory tries to get up but Logan literary kicks his ass causing Gory to fall on the floor once more. Gory is laying with his back on the floor and a bloody cut on his left cheek when Logan asks, "_Want to hear your friend apologize?_"

Veronica is still a bit shock with what happened but responds, "_I'm not interested in his apology. But I would like my pen back_." Veronica reaches down and grabs her pen out of Gory's front pocket.

Logan wiped Gory's blood on his shirt. Gory looks straight at Logan from the floor and threatens, "_Whoever you are, you're gonna die_."

Logan smiles at Gory's remark and answers, "_Yeah, some day._" He then looks at Veronica who is smiling at him. They are able to hold their gaze for a couple of seconds but it felt a lot longer for both of them.

At that moment Logan turns around and sees Piz standing there. Piz had witnessed the whole scene and seemed a bit dumbfounded. "_Ah, Piz. Just who I was looking for. Listen, man. I am truly sorry...for everything_." Logan walks away triumphantly.

Veronica is watching him as he disappears into the crowd and out of the food court. She still can't believe everything that just happened and doesn't understand what that all means to her.

Piz looks over at her and sees she is still looking at Logan walk away. Veronica snaps out of it and quickly looks at Piz. Then he looks where Logan just stood moments ago and realizes Veronica has never looked at him the same way and probably never would. It was at that moment he comes to the realization he was only fooling himself thinking she would even try.

He looks back at her and she looks at him but her stare was of a guilty one.

Piz couldn't be there right now he needed to think things through. He gave Veronica a slight smile, "Sorry, I forgot I had to finish some work at the radio station and I just wanted to come tell you. I'll call you later." He walks over to her giving her a quick peck on the lips and walks out of the cafeteria.

Veronica just stood there because she didn't know what to say, she was still in shock with the gaze she had with Logan only moments earlier.

Later that night Dick came into the suite with a huge grin on his face. "Dude, I heard what happened, in the cafeteria today. _Pound and explode, dude. It's still a thing."_ He says as he approached Logan with his hand up in the air expecting him to give him a high five.

"He deserved it! He made the video." Logan is sitting on the couch still mesmerized by the look Veronica had given him. One that he thought he wasn't going to see again.

"_It was a royal beat down._ Or so I heard. But you see they're a good thing because it _keeps everyone else in line._" Dick sits down next to Logan and looks at him.

"What?!" Logan asked surprised that Dick was still looking at him in that way.

"Nothing…Dude, so what does this mean? Are you back together with Ronnie?" Dick is very curious about this.

"Unfortunately, no." Logan seemed a bit depressed by that fact. "But, she gave me this look…"

"Dude, that is awesome!" Dick says with a lot of enthusiasm.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at Dick's expression, "Yeah? Why is that?"

Dick looks at him a bit shocked and responds, "Duh! Dude, come on." He stops and gives him the look of this is obvious but Logan just stares at him blankly so he continues, "And I thought you were the smart one. She obviously still has a thing for you. I mean dude you defended her honor!"

Logan was shocked by Dick's comment who knew he had that in him.

Dick interrupts Logan's thoughts, "We have to go out and celebrate!" Dick says as he stands up from the couch and starts to walk towards the door.

"I am not planning on getting wasted tonight, Dick." Logan gives him a look like it's not gonna happen tonight.

"Dude, who said anything about drinking? Let's go catch some waves." Logan nods and both walk out of the hotel. Dick took his truck because both boards were already in the back.

Dick was a stop light nodding his head to the beat of the song that was currently playing. He really liked this song "Life Less Ordinary" by Carbon Leaf, so he puts the volume up. Logan also enjoys this song so he sings along:

♪ Live a life less ordinary  
Live a life extraordinary with me  
My face had said too much  
Before our hands could even touch  
To greet a 'hello'  
(So much for going slow...)♪

At that moment the light had turned green and Dick began to drive again…

♪ A little later on that year  
I told you that I loved you dear  
What do you know?  
This you weren't prepared to hear ♪

When all of a sudden, at that particular moment this car hits the passenger's side; making the car swerve a couple of times until it hit a light post on the driver's side.

♪ I'm a saddened man, I'm a broken boy  
I'm a toddler with a complex toy

I've fallen apart, since the ambush of your heart ♪

TBC…

A/N2: You guys know what to do. Let me know what you think about this:OD


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta... Thank you for all your great help! I also want to thank everyone who has read this and to those who have reviewed! Thank You! Reviews are awesome and well appreciated:OD Well, here is the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Keith was in the Sheriff's Office finishing some paperwork when he received a phone call that he had to report to the PCH.

Keith quickly got Sack's and Leo to go with him. When he arrived on the scene he found something really unsuspected, Logan and Dick were trapped inside the truck, and blood was everywhere.

"Leo."

"Yes, sheriff."

"I need you to go to my house and pick up Veronica. Drive her to the hospital. Please don't tell her anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Sacks."

"Sheriff."

"Call an ambulance and the fire department; we are going to need the Jaws of Life to take those kids out of the car."

"Right away."

Keith was teary eyed. He didn't always get along with Logan but he had grown to love him like a son. Especially since, he saved his little girl from Cassidy… He secretly wanted them to get back together. He knew Logan made his little girl happy… Dick was a different story. He didn't think he was irresponsible but he knew that Dick never had the proper care… His parents didn't care about him or had even been there for him after Cassidy committed suicide. He was a lost soul that only needed somebody to really care for him to get him on the right path.

Meanwhile at Keith's apartment

Veronica had gone to sleep early that night because she had a lot of cases to work on the next day. When all of a sudden at exactly 1:03am she woke up sweating and trembling. She had this horrible feeling in her chest but couldn't figure out what was wrong… It felt as though part of her was missing…

Leo arrived at the Mars Residence. Veronica had gone to kitchen to get a glass of water thinking that maybe that would help her sleep. She heard someone knock on the door. Back-up quickly walked beside her as she walked towards the door.

She peeked through the blinds and saw Deputy Leo standing there looking worried; she immediately opened the door.

"Leo, is my dad ok? Answer me." Veronica began to panic when he remained quite.

"I need you to change and come with me."

"My dad?!" Veronica's eyes filled with tears.

"He's fine but I need you to follow me please."

Veronica ran to her room; grabbed an old zip- up hooded sweater that was twice her size (it was one of Logan's old sweaters), her cell phone, and keys. Leo was already waiting for her outside in the car.

Back at the scene

The ambulance arrived quickly along with the fire department truck.

The view was unbearable.

Dick's steering wheel had been pushed in, in such a way that he was caught at the waist unable to move. His left arm hit the dashboard causing it to break in three different places: at the elbow, wrist, and shoulder. He had a huge cut on his head because it had hit the side window; breaking it into a thousand pieces.

Logan was a different story; he was on the passenger's side, the side which received the worst impact. His right leg had a piece of metal going through it. His upper body had gone through the windshield of the truck; the seatbelt was broken. His head had several open wounds.

The fire department was able to take them out in about 30 minutes; Logan was a more difficult task.

They were rushed to the hospital; both had severe wounds. They were rushed into surgery.

Leo took Veronica to the hospital where Keith was waiting for her in the waiting room.

Veronica saw her dad standing there, she couldn't help but run to him relieved, "Dad! I thought something happened to you!" Tears started rolling down her face, "Leo wouldn't tell me anything. I love you so much." She kissed him several time on the cheek and hugged him tighter not wanting to let go.

"Sweetie, I am fine. I asked him not to say anything because I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Veronica pulled away from her dad and looked him straight in the eyes. She felt her heart sink… It finally hit her…

"Honey, Logan-"

Veronica felt her heart stop, she felt breathless, she began losing air in her lungs, she felt overwhelmed… everything started turning black. She fainted. Keith caught her before she fell onto the floor.

He sat her down on one of the chairs but asked a nurse for some alcohol. When Veronica opened her eyes again all she said was, "Logan!"

Keith hugged her as hard as he could and began whispering into her ear, "Honey, he will be fine. He is a strong boy." Veronica was sobbing into his arms.

Her worst nightmare came to life… Logan was fighting between life and death… there was nothing she could do… to save him… she loved him… and now… she might not be able to tell him… all because she was afraid of getting hurt since that's all she had seen from everyone else… Wallace was right she was a marshmallow. She just never admitted to it.

Keith didn't want to leave Veronica but he had gotten a lead on the drunk driver that hit Logan. He had to find that bastard and make him pay because now it was personal. He called the only person he trusted with his little girl, Wallace. Wallace rushed to the hospital to be there for his best friend. Veronica had fallen asleep in his arms after a nurse sedated Veronica. He looked down at her… she looked tired, helpless, broken…

Wallace voiceover: Many people don't get you superfly but I do. You know when I first moved here you helped me without hesitation. You didn't care what anybody else thought of you. That is something I have always admired about you… (Tears started forming in his eyes.) There are a lot of things you never told me… I get it! You were trying to protect me… You didn't want to bring me into your dark world where the only sign of light you had was your dad. You have been wrong in the past… a lot of it has been about Logan. He isn't a saint, he's hurt you more times than I can count but he still loves you. (He rubbed her shoulder) I know you don't care about Piz. You are just dating him because you want normality, but you know what superfly? You are nowhere near normal. I know you love him too…You and Logan are epic!

Veronica began to move. The surgery lasted more than 10 hours. He finally came out of surgery. He wanted to talk to Dick's and Logan's family. Veronica woke up.

"I'm Dr. Villareal. Are you the family of Mr. Echolls and Mr. Casablancas?"

"I'm his girlfr- … friend." Saying those words burned her throat.

"Well, I need to talk to the families is there anyway you could reach them?"

"Logan's parents are deceased. Dick's dad is fugitive and his mom could care less about him. We are the only people they have." She pointed to Wallace and herself.

"Oh. Let me check something really quick and I'll be right with you."

Veronica nodded. Wallace was still holding her. A couple of minutes later Dr. Villareal came back out to the waiting room with some papers.

"Let me see. I need to locate a Miss Veronica Mars and a Miss Cindy Mackenzie."

Veronica looked very bewildered, "I am Veronica Mars and Cindy Mackenzie is also our friend."

"Great. I need to talk to the both of you. Can you call her and get her here as soon as possible."

"I'm on it Veronica." Wallace assured her.

"Miss Mars can you please follow me into my office."

"Yeah."

Mac got there 15 minutes later.

"What happened?!" Mac asked very nervous.

"Dick and Logan have been in a severe car accident. The doctor requested you to come in."

"Me?" Mac asked even more confused.

"Yeah, Veronica is already in here with him. It's that door right over there." Wallace pointed to the door Veronica and doctor had gone into.

Mac walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Are you Miss Cindy Mackenzie."

"Yes."

"Ok. Then we can get started." Both Mac and Veronica looked at each other both very nervous to why they were there.

"The reason I asked to see both of is a very delicate and of important matter and it is not meant to be taken carelessly. Mr. Logan Echolls and Mr. Richard Casablancas made a 'Living Will' each at different times."

"What does that have to do with the both of us?" Mac interrupted the doctor.

"I'm trying to explain that to you. Please, no more interruptions. Mr. Echolls named Miss Mars as sole executioner. Mr. Casablancas named you Miss Mackenzie as his." Veronica sat there stunned.

"As what?!" Mac interrupted again.

Dr. Villareal looked at Mac, "It means they put you in charge of their 'Living Will.' Which means that if anything is to happen to them and they are hospitalized and aren't able to make decisions on their own you make it for them."

TBC…

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Harsh Reality

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Vmarsfan73. The best of luck in everything you do… I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: I would like to thank everyone else for reviewing. Thank You! Reviews make my day! I also wanted to apoligize for any errors in the fic I wasn't able to get it revised. I will be gone for two weeks so I just really wanted to get some chapters out since I haven't posted in a couple of weeks.

Chapter 3: Harsh Reality

Mac kept repeating, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

Mac voiceover: …I thought Dick and I might be able to tolerate each other after the talk we had at the beach a couple of days ago. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not?! I mean he tried to kiss me…

Veronica was taking it all in. "When did this happen?" she looked at Dr. Villareal very intently.

"Miss Mars, Mr. Echolls has had his living will for more than 3 years now and this whole time you have been named as primary contact. As for Miss Mackenzie she has been primary contact for about a year now. If I remember correctly Miss Mars, he did soon after he discovered his mother was dead and Mr. Casablancas did this soon after his brother passed."

Mac voiceover: He's had this for over a year?! But that means… he had this after… grad night… But then… Why would he trust me with his life and not Logan?!

Mac looked at him unbelievingly. Veronica felt overwhelmed by this new information.

Veronica voiceover: I can't believe he's had this for more than 3 year and not once told me about it! Even after we broke up… he decided after Lynn… He trusted me all along even though all we've been through. He still believes-

Veronica was pulled out of her thoughts when Dr. Villareal spoke again, "I know this may come to you guys as a shock but as primary contacts there are some decisions to be made. You have to remember there are two lives at stake but there is a reason they chose you two."

"What decisions need to be made?" Veronica tried to pull herself together and became strong again.

"We had to operate as an emergency on both Mr. Echolls and Mr. Casablancas both were severely injured."

"What happened to them?" Veronica asked preparing herself to the worst. After Lily's death she had learned her life would never be a bed of roses…

"Dick's steering wheel was pushed in, in such a way that he was caught at the waist unable to move. His left arm hit the dashboard causing it to break in three different places: at the elbow, wrist, and shoulder. He had a huge cut on his head because it had hit the side window; breaking into a thousand pieces." He took a deep breath but let that set in before he continued.

This was the hardest thing about being a doctor. He had decided long ago to become one to save people's lives but this never came easy. There was never an easy way to tell a family member or loved one that their significant other or family members may not make it.

"Logan on the other hand is a different story; he was on the passenger's side, the side which received the worst and most impact." He stopped when he saw tears stream down Veronica's face. "His right leg had a piece of metal going through it. His upper body went through the windshield of the truck because the seatbelt had broken. His head had several open wounds."

He handed her a tissue box while Mac came closer to her and hugged her. She couldn't quite understand why she was feeling very upset about this… about Dick. The doctor was very graphic about what had happened… about their injuries…

"I know this is hard to hear. Both Mr. Echolls and Mr. Casablancas are still sleeping. We expect them to be like that for a couple of hours because of the anesthesia. You also have to remember they were in a very severe car accident, the impact was great. For now all you can do is wait."

Tears continued to stream down Veronica's face, "You never said what decisions had to be made?"

"We placed both gentlemen in separate rooms because they are both in intensive care. This means we'll keep on eye on them 24/7 to check their progress. For now, there aren't any decisions to be made. Like I said all we can do is wait and see what needs to be done. Surgery was a success. Now we wait."

Veronica was about to ask one more question but Dr. Villareal was paged over the intercom. He was needed in the ER stat.

"If you'll excuse me ladies; I am needed immediately but I will make sure to keep you posted personally." With that he stood up and left the office.

Veronica began sobbing uncontrollably and all Mac could do was hold her friend. This was the first time she had ever seen Veronica this way. She had never broken down like this or at least she had never seen her like this. She knew Veronica often put everyone's emotions or feelings above hers like that night in the hotel when she thought her dad had been killed by him… she comforted her instead of letting her sorrow consume her… over her loss… or what she thought she had lost at the moment.

Once she was clam enough they left the office and headed towards the waiting room where Wallace was waiting.

Mac had fallen asleep on some vacant chairs, Wallace followed short afterwards, and Veronica stayed up waiting for news.

"Veronica."

Veronica voiceover: We weren't friends. I took Lynn's case because I cared about her too. Yet, he still trusted me enough to name me his primary contact. When have I trus-

She was pulled away from her thoughts once more when she heard, "Earth to Mars!"

"I hate it when people say that." She countered as she turned around to see who was talking to her. All to find a very dorky Shaggy look-a-like standing there with two coffees one in each hand. "Piz?"

"Yeah, Wallace called me earlier to tell me what happened. Is there anything I can do? More coffee maybe? What happened to them?" He asked as he placed the coffees down on the table.

Tears began to roll down Veronica's face as she remembered what the doctor told her. Piz tried approaching her to hug her for comfort but Veronica pulled away.

"Please, not now." Was all she could say.

"We need to talk, Veronica. I saw what happened in the cafeteria…" Piz looked down at his feet remembering that gaze Logan and Veronica held. That painful memory. A memory imprinted too vividly in his head. Of something he knew would never… a gaze… she would never give him…

"Not no-" Veronica was interrupted when a nurse approached her and Piz.

"He's awake."

TBC…

A/N: Reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4: Too Good to be True

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Again i would like to apoligize for any mistakes. I would like to apoligize for any errors in the medical terms. I really hope you enjoy this...

Chapter 4: Too Good to be True

Veronica felt her heart stop. Those were the words she longing to hear. She needed to know he would be okay. That he would make it. That he would be there…

"He's requesting to see his girlfriend." The nurse continued.

Veronica nearly fell but Piz caught her. She knew Parker had broken up with Logan. Was it possible he was still calling her his girlfriend? Yet those words felt so right! Maybe he was calling her…

Mac and Wallace woke up.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked worried.

"I'm fine." Getting away from Piz's embrace Veronica continued, "Where is Logan?"

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked looking very puzzled.

"You just said he woke up." Veronica asked getting a little impatient. Wallace and Piz looked at each other confused.

"You mean the patient in intensive care." The nurse said a little relieved because she now knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, what room is he in?"

"I'm sorry for the confusion." Mac leaned forward and got one of the coffees from the table. "I'm new. Today is my first day here."

"Congratulations. Now please, just tell me where he is."

The nurse looked at the chart in her hands, "Sorry, again. The patient keeps calling for his girlfriend."

Veronica now very impatient said, "You said that already just tell me where he is so I can go by his side."

Another nurse came by when she heard someone raise their voice, "Excuse, I need to remind you guys you are in a hospital. I need you to lower your voices."

Veronica whispered a 'sorry.'

Mac took another sip from her coffee.

The nurse grabbed Veronica from the arm, "Please follow me to the room, Mac."

Mac spit out her coffee.

"I'm not Mac!" Shouted Veronica, "I'm Veronica Mars."

"I'm Mac." She finally spoke out.

"Oh! I'm really sorry but Mr. Casablancas has been asking for Mac." The nurse seemed really embarrassed.

Veronica began to cry. Wallace hugged her as tight as he could and told her everything would be okay.

At that particular moment Dr. Villareal stopped by, "What is going on here?"

"I came looking for Mac, Richard Casablancas' girlfriend because even though he isn't fully awake he keep's calling her. There was confusion; I grabbed the wrong one." The nurse responded.

"Nurse, wait for me in my office. We need to have a talk." Dr. Villareal's voice was strict and firm. The nurse did as she was told and went to his office to wait for him.

Nurse voiceover: Great just great! First day on the job and I'm already getting in trouble… I have to remember next time to ask questions before blurting things out… I can't get fired… I really need this job!

"I would like to apologize for all the confusion the nurse has caused. I promise you it won't happen again. I went to go check on Mr. Casablancas and Mr. Echolls; Mr. Casablancas is delirious because be has a high fever but we already gave him something to bring it back down. Mr. Echolls on the other hand is still unconscious. I am going to give an order that only the two of you will be permitted to see the patients but only for a short period of time."

"Yes please, I would really appreciate it that." Veronica responded immediately.

Mac stayed quite. She still couldn't believe people thought Dick was her boyfriend.

"Miss Mackenzie, I recommend you see Mr. Casablancas. He has been calling for you after all and there must be a reason why but like I said before he still isn't awake it's the fever talking."

"…Yeah… I-I'll s-see him…" Mac wasn't sure how to react about this situation.

Dr. Villareal ordered the head nurse to take Veronica and Mac to see the patients in intensive care. They both had to put on scrubs, footsies, and face masks to go in.

Mac walked into Dick's room. It was weird seeing him there with all those machines around him. She felt part of herself break. He seemed so innocent something that was hard to imagine.

Dick was mumbling something but Mac couldn't make out what he was saying from where she was standing so she came a little bit closer. It appeared that Dick was having a hideous nightmare something was definitely bothering him. She walked a little closer. He seemed uncomfortable because he kept moving but couldn't because of all the machines around him. She was now feet away from the bed. Mac was able to see Dick sweating bullets and now it all made sense…

"…M-Mac …S…S-s-sorry… Be-beav… please don't j-j-ju-jump… I-I l-l-love y-you… M-mac… help! M-m-mac…"

Mac was now inches away from the bed tears streaming down her face. She reached over and put Dick's hand in hers rubbing it gently. She leaned down and whispered, "D-dick, please calm down everything will be okay. I'm here…"

Across the room.

Veronica rushed over to Logan's side with new unshed tears in her eyes. She was in shock. He had many machines, tubes, and cables surrounding him. Logan seemed lifeless. Veronica began crying again. She hated seeing him there like that.

"Logan, please don't leave me… I need you here… with me…" she bends over and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips when all of a sudden the machine that monitored his heart began beeping. A flat line appeared on the screen…

Veronica ran outside, "I need a doctor, now!"

Logan was between life and death…

Dr. Villareal heard her cries and ran into the room with a couple of nurses. Veronica was back by Logan's side. "Miss Mars I need you to wait outside."

"I can't leave him he needs me." Veronica replied desperately.

"And I need you to step outside, nurse." He said still standing firm. A nurse walked over to Veronica and showed her the door.

Veronica began walking back and forth in front of the room impatiently with wet cheeks. Wallace had heard some commotion coming from where Veronica and Mac had gone in earlier. He decided to go and see what was going on.

Meanwhile in Dick's room.

Mac voiceover: I have never seen him like this he seems so frantic. His cries of desperation are so heart breaking… I'm not supposed to feel this way about him he hurt so much just like his brother.

"…Mac… I'm sorry! … sorry…" was all Dick kept repeating.

Mac squeezed his hand tighter, "I'm here, Dick. Please, just calm down."

In Logan's room.

Dr. Villareal started CPR right away but it didn't seem to work, "We're loosing him. Difribulator NOW!"

The nurse quickly turned it on. The other nurse put some gel on Logan's chest.

Dr. Villareal grabbed the two pallets, "1-2-3 clear." Hundreds of shocks ran through Logan's body but nothing. "500 more volts." The nurse did as she was told. "1-2-3 clear." This time a thousand volts ran through his entire body.

In the hall way.

Wallace was now by Veronica's side, "What happened?"

"Logan's heart monitor was beeping… there was a flat line…" she said between sobs.

Wallace hugged her as tight as he could, "All you can do is have faith…" he whispered into her ear.

Veronica pulled away from his embrace. There was only one thing to do. She ran down the hall to the nurses station.

"Please, tell me where the chapel is."

A nurse standing there answered her, "Go down the hall that way. All the way straight and when you reach the corner make a left. It's the second to last door to your right." She told as she pointed in the right direction.

Veronica yelled a quick "Thank you." Over her shoulder as she began following the nurse's directions.

Veronica stood right in front of two wooden doors. She didn't know if she should go in. She wasn't the most religious person; sure she had her beliefs but she never prayed. She stopped loosing hope when her life began to fall apart. Faith was near extinction. She had to do this for Logan…

She placed her hand on the door knob and gently began to turn it. She walked in with shame. Like she didn't deserve being there. She felt she had done so many things wrong for justice, for the right thing, that it seemed wrong to be there. The only reason she was there was for Logan not because she felt like being there.

She walked all the way in. When she reached the alter she knelt down, "Lord, I know… that I am the least religious person in this world. That I've done a lot of bad things… That I don't deserve to be here and least of all ask you for something… but…" Veronica became plagued with emotions that she began crying uncontrollably.

The pastor of the church had heard everything she said. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "God, listens to everyone's pleas. You need to learn to forgive child. But never doubt the power of the almighty and powerful God. I assure you he will here you pleas. You need to have faith." And with that he walked away.

"…I know I began loosing hope a couple of years ago. I've lost several people I really cared about. PLEASE! If you're listening to me… don't let me loose him. I need him! I know that I haven't told him how I feel but… I… I was afraid… but I do… I LOVE LOGAN! Please, SAVE HIM! Don't take him away from me…"

TBC...

A/N: Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5: All You Need is Faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know it's been a while but I really hope you guys are still reading this. Again, I apologize for grammatical errors. Hope you guys enjoy this!

_Special Shoutouts to: IluvVm, 09nerlover, loveforever14, literatiandnaleyforever._

_Adja- Sorry, that I left you there and the whole not being able to sleep thing. Hope you enjoy. _

_Lagurlroks & Rbdfan- Sorry, If it made you cry. Hopefully you'll find this a happier chapter._

_Vmarsfan73- I'm sorry it was depressing. I dedicated chapter 3 to you because you left a very moving comment for chapter 2. I hope you weren't dissapointed._

Chapter 5: All You Need is Faith

In Logan's room.

"Come on, Logan. You can't leave now! You have a long life ahead of you…" Dr. Villareal kept telling him as he tried to revive him. "She needs you as much as you need her."

Dr. Villareal shocked him once more… this time though he got a heart beat. Slowly but surely his heart was responding. They were getting him stabilized.

Dr. Villareal left Logan's room and went to check on Dick. He found Mac asleep on the chair with her head on top of their hands. He then went to the waiting room to look for Veronica.

"Is Miss Mars still here? I need to talk to her." He asked Wallace and Piz.

"I don't know where she ran to but I'll go look for her." Wallace replied.

"When you find her have her go to my office." He told him and then left them alone.

"Piz, I'll go look for her. Stay here so if she comes back you can tell her what Dr. Villareal just said." Piz just nodded.

Wallace went to the nurses' station where one of the nurses informed him where she had gone.

Wallace also followed her directions to the chapel. Once inside he saw Veronica kneeled down all the way in the front by the alter. He could see she was sobbing.

"Veronica, Dr. Villareal came to the waiting room looking for you. He said he needs you to go his office." His voice was soft. Veronica got up and walked to her BFF.

"Let's go." Wallace placed his arm on her shoulders and walked over to Dr. Villareals office.

Veronica knocked the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to speak with me." Veronica answered.

"Yes, please sit down."

Wallace and Veronica both sat down but Wallace held onto Veronica's hand. She gave him a wry smile.

"We were able to stabilize Mr. Echolls but he entered a coma."

Veronica turn to look at Wallace and he squeezed her hand tighter.

"He will remain in intensive care for a couple of days because we want to make sure everything is in order. There will be no visitors allowed in the mean while."

Veronica shook her head. Wallace squeezed her hand gently once more to let her know he was still there for her.

In the waiting room.

While Wallace went to look for Veronica; Piz made a phone call.

"Oh my God. I got here as fast as I could. How is he?"

"He's in intensive care."

Veronica and Wallace left Dr. Villareals office and headed towards the waiting room.

"Parker?" Veronica asked very shocked to see her there.

"Thanks a lot for calling me and letting me know about MY BOYFRIEND'S condition!" Parker shrieked back.

Veronica grimaced at her emphasized on "my boyfriend." She knew Parker had broken up with him and had no right yelling at her.

Wallace tried to intervene by stepping between both blondes but Veronica stopped him by grabbing his arms and nodding 'no.'

At that moment Veronica felt her blood bubble and remembered what Logan once told her, "Go get 'em Bobcat!."

Piz was just standing there. Clueless.

"Don't you mean EX-BOYFRIEND!" Veronica bit back.

Parker chuckled, "This coming from you. Please! You have dumped him more than anyone. Don't PRETEND you care about him like I DO!"

Veronica grew furious at that comment. She stepped closer to her. "Don't YOU DARE tell me what I feel or talk about our relationship. YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"You DON"T love him. I DO! You shouldn't be allowed to BE HERE! IT'S YOUR FAULT HIS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Parker spit out.

That was the last straw, Veronica punched Parker as hard as she could, she would have fallen on the floor if wasn't for Piz that caught her.

"LEAVE!" Veronica roared.

Parker stood up while wiping the blood off her bottom lip. Parker glared at Veronica then at Wallace who was now standing in front of her; turned on her heels and made her way to the entrance. She left fuming.

Veronica whispered under her breath, "We're EPIC." With a small smile forming on her lips.

TBC…

A/N: Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Reviews inspire me!


	6. Chapter 6: A Ray of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would like to apologize for any grammaical errors and the delay. There are many things going on right now... But I am happy to say I things are beginning to work out. Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: A Ray of Hope

Veronica then looks over to where Piz was standing. Fury was written all over her face. The fire in her eyes made him squint.

Piz noticed this, "Veronica, let me expl-"

"What were you thinking?! I can't believe you called _her_!" Veronica was inches away from Piz's face.

"Sorry. I thought _she_ deserved to know what happened. Whether or not they were still dating; _she_ cares about him a lot. Sound familiar?" His tone was scornful, he seemed hurt, yet, he challenged her.

"Look Piz, we shouldn't do this-" Veronica was cut off by Piz.

"You're right this isn't the time and place to talk about this." He tried to pull her in for a hug.

Veronica took one step back, "No." She whispered softly as she looked down at the floor.

Piz just stared at her.

Veronica finally looked up into his puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I can't do _this_." She moved her hands suggestively motioning towards him and herself.

"Oh." He finally said looking down at the floor.

"You're a great guy, Piz. Really you are. I didn't want to hurt you. It's just I wanted my life to be normal-"

He gave her a sly smile, "Veronica Mars, your life will be anything but normal even if that is the watchword."

"I'm just not myself…"

He interrupted her once again, "With me."

"Part of who I am is making people pay. With you- (_I can't do that)_ things are different. I really do care about you." Veronica leaned in and placed her hands on top of his. "As a friend."

Piz nodded in agreement. "You know it's funny."

Veronica looked at him surprised.

"I knew you were way out of my league the first day I laid eyes on you but you can't blame me for trying. You are something different, Mars. I couldn't believe you actually agreed going out with me in the first place. I was in denial. Hoping and praying that someday you would feel what I feel for you. I didn't really realize that, that would never happen until I saw _the gaze_ between you and Logan after he beat up Gory. When _he_ fought for your honor. And not me. I get it, I really do. We weren't meant to be."

Veronica was shocked by his previous comments. "I really am sorry, Veronica. I shouldn't have called _her_. I hope that we can still be friends." Veronica looked straight at him, his eyes were teary, his voice sincere; she nodded her head 'yes.'

"I should get going, though. I have to go pack because I will leave in about three days and have to finish getting everything ready. I will call Wallace to see if there are any new updates."

"You decided to take the internship in New York at Pitchfork Media?" She said with a sly smile.

"Yeah." He said standing there nervously.

"Good luck, I'm sure you are going to be great." Veronica leaned and placed a soft kiss on Piz's cheek.

"I really hope everything works out. All you need to have is some _faith_."

With that he walked away from Veronica leaving her speechless.

A couple of hours later.

Keith walked in to the waiting room to find Veronica sleeping. She seemed so fragile and exhausted. She was leaning against Wallace's shoulder.

"How is she holding up?" He asked Wallace. He had placed a bag of food on the table in front of them enough for all four of them to eat.

"…" Wallace quickly looked at the floor avoiding Keith's stare.

Keith immediately knew something was wrong with this picture, "What happened?"

"Logan is in the ICU in a coma, V had a confrontation with Parker; Piz and her finally broke up." Wallace finally answered as he looked him in the eyes.

"Anything else?!" Keith asked afraid that something else had happened while he was investigating the accident.

Wallace couldn't help but smirk a little, "yeah, she won!"

"Ah, what every parent wants to hear. My daughter kicked her ex's ex-girlfriend behind while he's in a coma. Certainly, makes a parent proud." Keith said sarcastically. "You should eat. You are going to need your strength when you leave for Uganda."

Wallace looked down at the hospital floors once more. He then slowly turned to Veronica who was leaning against Mac's shoulders. Both were asleep. Then back at Keith, "I decided _not_ to

go-"

Keith interrupted him immediately, "I can't let you do that, Wallace. You have to go. Veronica wouldn't be too happy to hear it either."

"Mr. Mars no offense but I'm not leaving like this for a couple of reasons. I can't leave my BFF alone when she needs me the most. Two, Logan grew on me during a school project, we actually became friends. And besides my conscience wouldn't permit it. So, I'm staying." Wallace answered matter of factly.

Keith saw Wallace with determination and was sure he wasn't going to change his mind. Boy kids could be stubborn these days. He just nodded at the food so he would begin eating which he did gratefully.

Later that day.

Veronica and Keith went to the cafeteria to eat their food while Wallace and Mac stayed in the waiting room.

"Hey kiddo, I don't want to add more pressure seeing how things are, have you thought about you internship in Virginia?"

Veronica looked at him with teary eyes as she placed her fork down on the table. Keith reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"I don't want you to get upset…" Keith squeezed her hand for reassurance. "I know it's a great opportunity, which happens once in a lifetime, but…" a stray tear began to run down her cheek. Keith reached over, cupped her faced, and wiped it off. "I c-ca-can't leave h-him." She began crying uncontrollably. Keith stood up and hugged her as tight as he could.

'It's going to be okay, honey. I understand. There will be other chances.' Keith whispered into her ear trying to comfort her.

A month later.

There still weren't any improvements with Logan. Veronica was there by his side. She refused to go home to change. Instead, she had Logan transferred to a private room which had its own bath. Keith brought her over some clean clothes. Wallace was there everyday also keeping both girls company while they took a small break in the cafeteria.

Dick finally woke up.

To his surprise he found Mac sleeping on a very uncomfortable hospital chair right next to his bed still holding his hand.

Dick had been having continuous nightmares of a very particular ghost devouring him completely. Mac had been the only one capable of calming him down long enough so he could be sedated; that was a routine she repeated every night for a month.

He looked at her for a couple of minutes, she looked so beautiful and uncomfortable, and he didn't want to disturb her. Her eyes were puffy. Was this a dream? It had to be. Mac couldn't stand him much less be beside him holding his hand. He hoped it wasn't.

He moved his head slowly trying to see his very familiar room at the suite. He was surprised to see the white walls and that hospital smell. He had to be dreaming. Just had to be! But this time when he moved his head a little more forcefully to look around the room once more his head started throbbing. Sharp pain shooting throughout his head. He saw the I.V. unit attached to his arm. This couldn't be happening to him it just couldn't.

He gently squeezed Mac's hand hoping to wake her up.

Mac felt the squeeze and slowly opened her eyes. She thought she was dreaming. But then felt another squeeze this time a little harder. She quickly sat up to find a very awake Dick looking at her terrified.

"Dick?" It was a soft whisper.

"M-mac, w-what ha-hap-happen-ed?" Dick tried asking. He was still very weak. He hadn't talked or moved in a month.

Mac still hadn't let go of his hand. "Dick, don't move. Stay put while I get Dr. Villareal." She began to get up from her seat but stopped when Dick pulled her hand.

"F-five m-more mi-min-minutes." He asked with pleading eyes. It was obvious he was scared. She didn't want to leave him so she complied. She sat back down and continued to hold his hands in hers.

After about fifteen minutes, Mac finally got up after Dick let go of her arm, she left the room in search of Dr. Villareal.

She walked straight to his office and knocked a couple of times.

"Come in."

Dr.Villareal closed his laptop to see who his visitor was. "Miss Mackenzie, have a seat please. What can I do for you?"

Mac sat down, "Dick woke up." She stated quickly a smile forming on her lips.

"When?" Dr. Villareal inquired as he began looking for Dick's file on his desk.

Her cheeks began turning red, "About fifteen minutes ago."

"Why did you just come in, now?" He asked getting up from his seat.

"He seemed terrified. He didn't want me to leave him alone. What now?"

Meanwhile, in Dick's room.

He was still very confused to what had happened and why he was there. The last thing he remembered was driving with Logan down the PCH towards the beach to catch some waves. They were going out to celebrate the encounter between Logan and Veronica that had happened in the cafeteria earlier that day. Everything else was blank.

When it finally dawned on him, '_Shit! Where is Logan?!'_ He tried sitting up a little bit to get more comfortable. His whole body was sore. There wasn't a single part of his body that didn't ache. He tried sitting up but his legs didn't respond…

His brain was telling them to move but it was like they had a mind of their own. He hit his legs to get some reaction, but… _nothing!_ He didn't feel a thing. He tried once more. Again, he didn't feel anything.

Dr. Villareal and Mac were just stepping out of his office to go check on Dick when all of a sudden they heard:

"Shit! I can't move my legs! Logan! Where is Logan?! My FUCKING legs! Logan, where are you, dude?!"

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**rbdfan:** I'm really glad you are loving it! Writing the bit about parker made me very happy too. lol. Thanks for commenting!

**lilray7:** I'm really glad you found this fantastic. I agree with you about parker... somebody had to put her in her place. I hope i won't disappoint you with this one. Thanks for commenting!

**vmfan387:** LoVe all the way. Of course they are epic! I just had to write Veronica fighting for Logan. We will find out soon about his condition. Thanks for commenting!

**vmarsfan73:** Thanks! Veronica had to fight for what is rightfully hers... It was no problem really. I won't quit and that is a promise! Thanks for commenting!

**christykq:** Lol. I wished she would have hit her quicker but at least she did, right? Better late than never. I hope you wish came true in this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**iluvvm:** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for commenting!

**lovefan0813:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to you! Your last comment seriously made me blush. I'm really glad you're loving the character interactions between the couples, that Wallace is there for his two friends, and that you enjoyed Veronica hitting parker. I'm also really happy you loved chapter 4 and that it beacme your fave chapter because it shows her character flaw. i really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thanks for commenting!

**loganlovah:** I'm really happy that you officially love this story! Thanks. I promise you that I will not abandon it. I'm glad you think it's good. Thanks for commenting!

**adja:** I'm glad you found this funny. No they didn't. I wasn't feeling that either. Thank you for the suggestions... I am keeping them in mind for future chapters. Thanks for commenting!

**icyangel23:** I'm really glad you loved V sticking it to parker. Thanks for commenting!

**xavia:** I'm really glad you are loving it! Thanks for commenting!

**bella:** I agree with you they have spanned years, continents? not yet (i think) the has been blood shed and plenty of lives ruined. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for commenting!

**tatsuki uotani:** I'm really glad you like where this is going. I hope this update doesn't disappoint you. Thanks for commenting!

Reviews make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7: Reality Sets In

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. No beta, all mistakes are mine. I will be updating my other stories at the end of the week. Now, on with the story...

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: iluvVm. Thank you for always reviewing and the support. **

Chapter 7: Reality Sets In

Dr. Villareal and Mac rushed to the Dick's room.

"Where's Logan, Mac? Why can't I move my fucking legs?!" Dick asked clearly frustrated.

Mac was surprised to see Dick banging his legs to get some sort reaction or movement but it was useless. Tears were streaming down his face. She wanted to cry but couldn't break down in front of him she had to be strong for the both of them.

She walked over to his bedside and grabbed one of his wrists. Dick stopped to look at her. "Dick, please calm down." Her eyes were pleading him stop hitting his legs.

She let go of his wrists and gently placed her hands on his face, "Everything is going to be ok, but in order for Dr. Villareal to see what's wrong, you need to calm down. Can you do that?"

Dick simply nodded. Before anything else was said Mac gently wiped Dick's wet cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. She wanted to make sure he knew she was there for him no matter what. Dick was stunned by her gesture.

Dr. Villareal walked over to the other side of the bed, "I'm Dr. Villareal. Before anything else is said, I want to run some tests and x-rays, so I can make a diagnosis. I'll go put the orders in because I want everything done as soon as possible. I'll leave you two alone; she will be able to fill you in on all the details of the accident." With that he walked out of the door leaving both Mac and Dick alone in the room to talk.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room for several minutes before either of them spoke.

Dick looked into Mac's blue eyes, "W-what happened? Where's Logan?"

Mac couldn't face him right away; this was a lot harder than she thought it would be, she then sat down on the chair next to his bed. "You and Logan…" her eyes began to get glossy while her voice began breaking, "you were in an accident." It was simple whisper but he heard it loud and clear.

Mac leaned in closer to him, she grabbed his hand, and gently rubbed it with her thumb, "…both of you were badly in-injured…" she began sobbing.

Dick placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed it tightly. He felt a sharp pain shoot all through his bandaged arm. It hadn't been put in a cast yet because they wanted to run tests as soon as he woke to make sure those were the only three damaged areas.

He closed his eyes as tight as he could, "W-what hap-happened?" his voice sounded so broken

"Your steering wheel was pushed in, in such a way that you were caught at the waist unable to move. Your left arm hit the dashboard causing it to break in three different places: at the elbow, wrist, and shoulder. You also had a huge cut on you head because it had hit the side window; breaking into a thousand pieces…" Mac's sob became louder. "…You have been unconscious for a month…"

"…a month." Dick repeated in a mumbled whisper.

"I was so scared… _you _can't leave me too…"

Dick was taken back by Mac's words, he was surprised none the less, since when does _Ghostworld_ need him… He had hurt her in so many different ways he'd lost count. He had hurt them… had hurt _him_.

He could lie to himself and say her words didn't mean anything that they didn't give him hope, that they weren't something he needed to hear, but the truth was that was exactly what they did.

Those words meant a lot to him, they did gave him hope that just maybe they could become more than just acquaintances… maybe friends, and that was exactly what he needed to hear. He couldn't help but smile even though it was a small smile.

After sitting there in silence for a couple of minutes Dick broke the silence once more, "Logan?"

Mac looked up into misty green eyes not sure of what to tell him. If she told him it could affect his own recovery but if she lied she would damage this new found friendship. "…"

Just when she was about to answer two male nurses came in, "How are you feeling?" asked one of them.

"We are going to take you to get some of the tests Dr. Villareal requested." Added the second one.

Mac let out a sigh of relief. She would have some extra time to decide what to tell him. She decided to take a shower and change while Dick was gone; after all he also had his private room.

After changing she began reading The Bell Jar because Wallace had dropped it off earlier.

The male nurses returned three hours later with a sleeping Dick. They told her he probably wouldn't wake up until the next morning. All the tests they ran were procedure but it had drained a lot of his energy. It probably didn't help much that he had been unconscious for a month because he was still somewhat weak.

In the next room.

Veronica had been there by Logan's side day and night for the last month unwilling to move in case he woke up. She talked to him everyday about everything and nothing; read him poetry or comic books or novels, she sang once, she even had a plasma television installed with surround sound so she could play his favorite movies.

In Dick's room.

Mac refused to go to sleep that night. She still hadn't exactly figured out what to tell Dick about Logan. In the end though, she decided that for the sake of this new found friendship she should tell him the truth.

She had watched sleep all night. He looked so different; innocent, broken, and adorable.

_Mac voiceover: Adorable? Snap out of it Mackenzie! It's the lack of sleep talking…_

"Mac?" A soft mumble called out next to her.

"I'm right here, Dick" She responded reaching over to his hand and tugging it gently.

He gave her a wry smile, "Where's Logan?"

Mac quickly stiffened, '_Alright, here we go.'_ She took a deep breath, _'Be gentle…'_

TBC…

**A special thanks to:**

**adja- **You will find about Dick in the next chapter. About Logan... you'll see.

**xosummerxo-** I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**iluvvm-** I'm really glad you LoVe this story and OPJ. Thank you so much for the compliments. I hope I don't dissapoint you with this one.

**beccakell13- **I'm glad you liked the update. Things will start to change very soon... in the next couple of chapters promise.

**tatsuki uotani- **There is plenty of MaDi to come... I assure you.

**loveforever14-** Don't worry things will turn out...

**bella- **I'm gllad you liked what I did with the last chapter.

**rbdfan-** Things will soon change.

**i-luv-movies.93-** I'm glad you loved it!

**christykq- **I'm really glad you like what I did in the last chapter.

**icyangel23**- I'm sorry. I will updating more frequently now. I hope you dont forget about it. I assure there wil lbe plenty more MaDi and LoVe moments.

**helen 3 ()-** I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**mallikad-** There will be more Logan in the net chapter I promise. I just need to take care of Dicks condition. I'm sorry for leaving it like but I gurantee you won't be disappointed with some events yet to come...

**You guys all rock! Thanks for the lovely reviews they inspire e to continue writing. Let me know what you thought! Review...**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You Without

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I've out for the last week very sick unable to do anything, but sleep. Today, though, I felt somewhat better and decided it was a great day to update. The poem used in this chapter is "Love Sonnet XVII" by Pablo Neruda. I hope you enjoy. Now, on with the story…

**This chapter is dedicated to Christykq. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I love to hear details about your thoughts on each chapter. Thanks for the insight. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: "I love you without knowing how…"

_Previously…_

In Dick's room.

Mac refused to go to sleep that night. She still hadn't exactly figured out what to tell Dick about Logan. In the end though, she decided that for the sake of this new found friendship she should tell him the truth.

She had watched sleep all night. He looked so different; innocent, broken, and adorable.

_Mac voiceover: Adorable? Snap out of it Mackenzie! It's the lack of sleep talking…_

"Mac?" A soft mumble called out next to her.

"I'm right here, Dick" She responded reaching over to his hand and tugging it gently.

He gave her a wry smile, "Where's Logan?"

Mac quickly stiffened, '_Alright, here we go.'_ She took a deep breath, _'Be gentle…'_

After taking what was now her third deep breath, Mac looked at Dick cautiously, and squeezed his hand gently before beginning, "Dick, I want you to promise me that you will try to control yourself, okay?" She pleaded.

Dick looked her in the eyes and knew that Logan wasn't okay, "You're scaring me."

Mac thought about it for a minute not sure if that was the best thing to tell him. But then again honesty was the best policy. "Dick, he's across the hall. Logan received the worst and most impact." She stopped to let it sink in. "His right leg had a piece of metal going through it and his upper body went through the windshield of the truck because the seatbelt broke." Tears began rolling down Dick's face uncontrollably. "His head had several open wounds."

"I–need-to-go-see-him!" Dick spit out in between sobs.

"Dick, you can't." Mac tried to explain calmly.

Dick quickly moved his hand away from Mac's to wipe his face, "Don't _you_ dare tell me what I can or cannot do, _Ghostworld!_" A single tear streamed down Mac's face but he failed to see it drop. "He is more than just my best friend… He is the _only _person I have left."

Dick finally looked up when he heard Mac sniff. He hurt her, again. He regretted telling her she wasn't anything to him when in the contrary she was becoming something.

It was just above a whisper, "You're wrong."

"Huh?" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her speak.

"You're wrong." Mac took his hand and placed a very tender kiss on his palm. "You have me, now, too."

_Dick voiceover: God! I'm such an asshole! Here's this girl who I'm treating like shit and she still finds a way to comfort me. I don't deserve her…_

_Mac voiceover: What the hell was that! 'You have me too!' He insults you and you kiss his palm. What the hell is going on?! And why did I feel butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach? It must be that I'm hungry. Yeah, that's it. Hungry._

"I'm sorry." Dick gently stroked her cheek. "I didn't mean what I-"

Mac cut him off, "Forget about it. You can't see him at least not now. You need to gain more strength first. Besides, the only one permitted in there is Veronica."

"Veronica?" Dick asked confused last time he checked she was still with Pick or was it Piss. Oh, who cares.

"Yeah, she hasn't moved from his side once. Specially, after he entered a coma." As quickly as those words left her mouth Mac covered it. Oops.

"Coma?" Dick asked completely shocked.

Mac simply nodded.

"This can't be happening. You have to be kidding me. Please, tell me this is just a nightmare and as soon I wake up I'll be at the Grand with a really bad hangover." Dick began crying once more.

"I wish I could bu-"

This time Dick cut her off, "This is my entirely my fault! If I hadn't suggested we go out to celebrate what had happened this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been driving he wouldn't be in a fucking coma! This is all my fault!" Dick tried to get up from the bed.

"Dick stop." Mac Began.

"Stop, are you kidding me? My best friend, my_ brother_ is in a fucking coma and you want me to calm down! I need to see him!" Dick cried out.

"This isn't your fault! Mr. Mars is looking into personally to find the bastards that did this so they can pay." Mac countered. "You need your strength. Now, lay back down and get some rest! I will talk to the doctor later and see if it's okay for you to go in and see him."

Dick stopped dead in his tracks. He never thought Mac would ever talk to him with such determination. He slowly laid back down in bed and wiped his face once more.

_Dick voiceover: She sounds so sexy when she's giving orders. Sexy? Wait, what?!_

To make sure he wouldn't try to get up from bed while she slept Mac decided it would be better if she laid down with him. "Scoot over."

Dick was flabbergasted but complied.

Mac was careful; she placed her head on top of his strong chiseled chest, to make really sure he wouldn't dare move.

Both fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

The following days, Dick still hadn't been able to see Logan because the doctor agreed with Mac he still had to regain strength.

Two weeks later.

Dick still wasn't able to walk. Dr. Villareal had run every test possible and still couldn't figure out what was wrong. He was sent to physical therapy. Specialists were also called in from New York to look over both cases.

Dr. Villareal had asked Mac to go to his office while Dick was in therapy.

"Miss Mackenzie, this is Dr. Scott Edwards, a very good friend and colleague with impeccable medical knowledge."

Dr. Edwards replied, "Thanks for the introduction. After, going through all tests that have been done we've discovered that Mr. Casablancas isn't actually paralyzed-"

"Wait, what?" Mac cut him off.

"Dick's state is psychological. We don't know how long it will last but it isn't permanent-"

"This is great!" She couldn't help herself from yelling out. She was ecstatic to say the least. It had been a while since she'd heard some great news. "Sorry." She replied for interrupting him once more.

"It's up to him if he wants to walk again. The injuries he received didn't affect his brain or his spinal cord. The only reason he hasn't been able to walk is all in his head. We still haven't exactly figured out why he is reluctant to walk again. All we can do now is continue to have physical therapy. See if there's any improvement there." Dr. Edwards finally finished.

Dr. Villareal added, "We still need to keep Mr. Casablancas here a couple of weeks so he could continue to have physical therapy, run some new tests, and monitor his progress."

Mac nodded her head in agreement, "I'm going to talk to Dick." And with that she walked out of the office with a huge grin on her face.

One week later.

Mac asked Wallace to bring by the classifieds and home magazines because she had a long discussion with Dick. Both decided it would be best for him to move out of the Grand as soon as he left the hospital. Dick had asked her to look for a house big enough for him and Logan. He told her he was positive Logan would make it because he was a fighter.

That same day Wallace had also brought by some CD's and a poetry book for Veronica.

Two weeks later.

Dick was finally released from the hospital in a wheelchair. Mac had found the perfect beach house. It was two stories; the house had a porch that went around the whole house, it had a fireplace, six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a huge living room, a chef's dream kitchen, an office, library, and game room. The house had two master bedrooms each with its own bathroom and a balcony over looking the ocean.

A month after Dick had been released from the hospital Mac had moved in. She took one of the spare rooms; knowing it would be more beneficial for them both.

Two months after that Wallace had moved in. Mac had insisted on it. Wallace was helping her greatly with everything specially moving Dick around because he was too heavy for her alone.

Three months later.

Dick still showed no improvement. For some reason, he refused to walk, physically he was fine; but something psychologically was preventing him.

Logan was a different story.

Veronica was called in to Dr. Villareal's office.

"Have a seat please Miss Mars." He said while pointing to the chair in front of him. "There have been some changes in Mr. Echoll's condition." He paused.

Veronica was exhausted and emotionally drained. It had been a heck of a rollercoaster ride but she waited patiently for him to continue.

"His state has worsened." He paused once more.

'_Dramatic much?! ' _Veronica thought bitterly.

"This is the hardest part of being a doctor-" This time he stopped when he saw tears filling her eyes. "There isn't any easy way of saying this-" Tears started cascading down her face. He handed her a box of tissues, "The chanced of him making it now are slim to none."

She completely froze but the tears came on coming.

_Veronica voiceover: Not yet…He isn't ready! I know he will make it. _

"You have a choice to make. I really want you to take this into consideration. The chances of him making it are the same chances as you winning the lottery. If he were to make it he would a human vegetable. I'm sorry to make it sound blunt. The choice you have is to continue to have him on the respirator or to pull the plug."

To say Veronica was infuriated was an understatement. With tears still streaming down her eyes, she stood up from her chair, placed both hands on the doctor's desk, and looked him straight, "How dare you! Ask me something so insulting! What are you? A DOC-TOR! You get paid to save lives not take them away! There is no way in HELL I'm giving up on him_(again)_! And neither are you! He's going to make it!" And with that she stormed out the office straight into Logan's room.

"Argh!" She screamed as soon as she closed the door. She went to the rest room to wash her face and to control herself a bit.

When she came out she sat next to him holding his hand like there was no tomorrow. She began talking to him hoping and praying to the heavens above that he would be able to hear her.

She was crying, her voice full of desperation, hope, and anger, "Logan… I know I've been a complete and utter bitch! You deserve so much better but- after all we've been through –God! I am so _sorry_! You don't know how sorry I am. All the times I had to tell you how I really felt about you and I didn't. Regret- is an understatement. I care about you so much. I was never able to find the words to truly express how I felt about you-"

Her feelings began to overwhelm her. She needed to take control of her emotions because if she didn't say how she truly felt about him now she didn't know if she would later.

"I was scared shitless. I never ever felt like this about someone else and that's what scared me. The fact that I might get hurt considering our history or that I would wake up one day and it would all be gone -after all everyone I ever cared about- always left. So, I always put up that fucking wall. God! I sound like such a girl." She let out a small laugh. "Good for a change, huh? Without you I'm nothing. I need you. I need you with me. I love you so much it hurts to see you here. I wish it was me instead of you."

She reached for the poetry book Wallace had dropped of earlier and opened up to one of her favorites.

"Wallace brought us a book. There's a poem I really love and I wanted to read it to you because it describes exactly how I feel about you.

'_I do not love you as if you were a salt rose, or topaz  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul. _

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
So I love you because I know no other way

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.' 

We are not two bodies but one soul. _I wuv you beary much._"

She reached over and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips. When she moved away from just a couple of inches she felt his fingers move just slightly. 'The doctor said he might some reflex movements but can it be?'

She wanted to prove it wasn't just a reflex. She leaned in once more a kissed him a little more forcefully but gently.

This time when she moved away from him his eyes began to flutter.

TBC…

A/N: Tun… tun… tun… sorry, to leave it there. I really hope you guy enjoyed the update. Sorry, if it seemed a little rushed but I wanted to make so he was in a coma for several months. Also, it would have been difficult doing it on a day to day basis. Trust me I tried.

**A special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter:**

**Beccakell13:** Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying MaDi's interaction. I hope you will be somewhat satisfied to read what it beginning or happening to Logan? Thanks for commenting!

**Vmars387:** I'm really glad you liked the update. I'm also very happy to hear that you like the MaDi interaction. Thanks! I always felt they'd be perfect for each other. In a way, they are very much like LoVe both are broken and would only ones to fix each other. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** You're welcome, but in all honesty thank you for taking the time to comment. I'm really glad you love the MaDi interaction. I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter. Thank for commenting!

**Rbdfan:** I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq: **It is a very difficult thing to do. You gotta love Wallace for his unconditional love on his two friends. He is like the best BF ever! Now, you know what is wrong with Dick. Don't worry it isn't permanent. I hope this new chapter brings some insight on Logan's condition. Thanks for the ideas but you'll have to wait for the next chapter or two… I'm really glad you love the LoVe and the MaDi. Hopefully, this chapter didn't add to your tension. Thanks for commenting!

**SoDaPoP9:** I really hope you like the new 411 on Logan. I'm glad you liked the fact veronica punched parker. Lol. I thought about the nose breaking trust me. Don't worry I assure all my fics will be updated asap. Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** I'm really glad to hear you were excited I updated. Don't worry, I promise you all my fics will get finished. I hate it when authors leave their work undone. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani:** I'm glad you like the lat chapter. Don't worry it won't because he has someone there to help him through this. Thanks for commenting!

**Ilovevm:** Don't worry I won't. He's one of my favorites and I wouldn't the heart to do it in this fic. I'm happy you like that Dick is in here. He has to be he's Logan's BF. Couldn't leave him out of it, right? Thanks for commeing!

**Isilady: **I am so glad you love this story and find it amazing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Wishing4epicluv: **I'm really glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for commenting!

**Nic.heart.movies:** Wow! I'm really happy ou love this fic. Thanks! Really, thank you for taking the time to read and review. It always good to know what readers like or what needs to be improved. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** I'm really sorry that you've cried through most of this fic and the fact that you are on the edge of your seat. I promise things will start changing. You know what the say after a storm comes the calm or something like that. Thanks for commenting!

**You guys seriously ROCK! You are my inspiration for wanting to continue writing. I know there was a lot going on in this chapter but like ALWAYS let me know your thoughts, insights, places of improvement because they all help! You know what to do!**


	9. Chapter 9: Miracles do Happen!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry, for the long and overdue delay on this chapter but I've been swamped with homework(school) and work. All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. This chapter was very hard to write… I hope I don't disappoint anybody… Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers of the last chapter! You guys seriously made my day! Not only that, but inspired to try and get this as fast as I could. **_**Like I said before this chapter was really hard to write (you'll see why). I tried to get many emotions across. Let's hope I did…**_** This is all for you guys!**

_Previously_

She reached over, removed the breathing mask from his face, and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips. When she moved away from him just a couple of inches she felt his fingers move just slightly. 'The doctor said he might have some reflex movements but can it be?'

She wanted to prove it wasn't just a reflex. She leaned in once more and kissed him a little more forcefully but gently.

This time when she moved away from him his eyes began to flutter.

**Chapter 9: Miracles do Happen!**

Veronica gasped… _IT_ was unraveling right in front of her eyes. His eyes were fluttering, slowly but surely. His fingers were slightly moving against hers. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming… lack of sleep does that to a person.

Veronica waited impatiently for his to fully open wide. She dimmed the lights so it wouldn't be too bright for him.

For the first time in exactly nine months, three weeks, six days, nine hours, twelve minutes and sixteen seconds; Logan's eyes were once again fully open. (But who's counting…right?)

_**Flashback**_

_Nine months earlier. _

"Come Dick, you have to go to therapy-" Mac tried for now the third time. Dick refused to open his eyes, much less, therapy. He kept shaking his head 'no' refusing to say anything.

Mac was clearly frustrated with his stubbornness. She decided it was best to pinch his nose. He was going to go one way or another whether he liked it or not.

Dick abruptly opened his eyes while gasping for air.

Mac pulled her hand away from his and sat back.

"What the hell is your problem Mackenzie?!" Dick asked trying to control his breathing.

Mac looked him, her eyes locked with his, determination clearly visible, "You are." Her tone was soft but strong.

"Me? How-" Dick asked taken back from her response.

Mac just continued to look at him.

"…" Dick was nervous. Mac could be pretty intimidating… He sighed, "It's not going to work. The therapy -it's not going to help- I'm not going to walk ever again."

Mac had had it with him. She was angry, "Richard Casablancas Jr., don't give me that shit again!" She stood up from her chair and began pointing her finger at him. "You don't know that. You haven't even given it a chance yet-"

Dick looked away from her, "This was my entire fault." He took a deep breath, his voice quivering, eyes filled with unshed tears, "I deserve this."

Mac's anger quickly faded away the instant he finished his statement, she sat on the bed, and grabbed his hand, "…You don't deserve this. This wasn't your fault!" Mac lovingly placed her other hand on his left cheek, pleading with her eyes for him to understand, "This wasn't your fault. Do you understand that? It was an accident. Not _your_ fault…"

A tear slid down Dick's cheek.

Mac leaned in and kissed his forehead, but when she pulled back, she held her stare against his once more, "We have to get though this together, but you have to try. You have to want this as much as I do. You need to get better. Logan wouldn't want to see you like this."

Dick nodded his head 'yes' and gave her a sly smile which Mac returned even if he didn't really believe it himself.

Dick threw the sheets back from the bed, "Let's do this."

That was the day Dick started his first therapy session for rehabilitation. The day Dick realized he really wasn't all alone in the world. The day he realized and felt that Mac was indeed his friend. She had proven herself once more…

_Eight months and two weeks earlier._

Dick was finally released from the hospital.

Mac made sure to have a ramp added to the house before Dick moved in, the doorways were also made a bit wider so he could get through, and she had prepared a room downstairs for him to live in the meantime. Mac had also arranged for a live in nurse to attend all of Dick's needs while she was at school. A masseuse was scheduled in to come twice a week as part of Dick's therapy. Mac made sure to have some equipment brought over to the house to make it was easier on Dick for his therapies.

Wallace had just parked Veronica's Saturn into Dick's new driveway. Mac got out of the passengers side and took out the wheel chair. Wallace helped Dick out of the car and into the chair.

As Wallace took out Dick's belongings from the hospital, Mac pushed Dick towards the house.

Dick looked up the house, "Mac, it's beautiful."

"I thought so." She smiled down at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for Mackie? Let's see this bad boy!" Dick stated excitedly.

Mack chuckled.

To say Dick was impressed by Mac's impeccable taste was an understatement. She had selected each piece of furniture; up to the very last piece of silverware, and had chosen every color of paint for each room. Given it each a different feel and uniqueness. Both master bedrooms described the owners' personality to a core.

Logan's bedroom was painted green. Adorned with pictures of him and Veronica, some with Dick, others with Mac or Wallace; the one on the nightstand was one of his mother holding him and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. (He was about six months old in the picture).

The rest of the room was decorated with beautiful oak wood.

Dick's bedroom upstairs was painted sky blue. It had a peaceful feel to it. It was like having heaven indoors. He also had oak wood. The walls were also adorned with pictures of him and Logan, graduation, but the one that had captured his attention was one of Cassidy and himself, it was on the night stand. They were at the beach, he was seven and Cassidy was six, it was the day he had taught Cassidy how to surf. Needless to say he loved it.

That night Wallace left early. He was going to go the hospital to drop off some things for Veronica.

Mac and Dick stayed in the living room watching _Revenge of the Nerds_ (Mac's request) and eating pizza. Mac smiled to herself; it had been a while since she had a relaxing night. '_Who would have thought that I would one day be cuddling on a couch with Dick Casablancas? Much less, that I'd be enjoying myself? _Dick had fallen asleep with his head on Mac's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Until, they both dozed off.

_Seven months earlier._

Mac moved into Dick's house.

After the nurse quit. Mac had just gotten to Dick's from school when she found the live in nurse packing her bags.

"What's going on?" Mac inquired.

The nurse looked at her indignantly, "I've had it! I can't work with that jackass! He is self-pitying, self-centered, and child-like; he is whinny, always complaining, and attention seeking! I'm done!"

Mac tried pleading with her, "Please! I'm sure we can work something out. I can give you a

rais-"

"He isn't worth it!" She scoffed, "Only someone who really cares about him would put up with all his shit because he is such an assh-"

Mac cut her off as she opened the door for her, "Get the fuck out! You don't know anything. Don't expect a fucking letter of recommendation." With that she slammed the door behind her. "Argh!"

He had heard everything that witch had said about him but was glad defended him. Dick looked are her innocently.

Mac looked defeated, "What are we going to do now, huh?"

"Sorry." Dick looked down at his hands.

"It's not your fault Dick, well, not entirely." She smiled at him. "She was such a bitch!"

Dick couldn't help but smile at her last remark. "Move in with me." Dick suggested looking up at her.

"What?" She asked surprised by his request.

Dick shrugged his shoulders, "Move in with me." He stated once more.

"Dick-" Mac was about to object but Dick cut her off.

"Look Mackie, you are always complaining about living back at home after refusing to move back with Parker at the dorms." He grabbed her hands. "You would have your own room here. Not only that, but its closer to school. And the best part is that you would have a totally hot roommate. What else can you ask for?"

Mac laughed, "Let me think about it, okay?

Dick grinned at her, "That's all I ask."

It had taken her a month to finally convince her parents that she was sure of her decision.

She had also worked out her schedule around Dick's therapy session so she could be there. She had asked the masseuse to teach her the techniques. Just in case, for whatever reason, she couldn't come in; Mac could do it herself.

_Five months earlier. _

Mac had asked Wallace to move in.

Wallace had come over to visit his two friends.

"What's wrong, Wally?" Dick asked him as he sat down on the couch.

Wallace turned to glare at him, "I'm exhausted." He replied placing a hand over his eyes.

"Long day?" Mac asked walking in with a glass of water and Dick's pain killers. She handed them over to him; he drank them. His arm still hurt.

"Yeah, you could say that. I've been all over today. My house, Veronica's apartment, school, the hospital… this whole going back in forth is killing me."

Mac looked over at Dick and back at Wallace, "Why don't you move with us?"

Wallace sat up and looked from Dick to Mac, "Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Piped out Dick. "There's plenty of room."

"Are you serious?" Wallace asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, you'd be closer to everything." Both answered in unison.

"Wow. As long as I'm not imposing." He smiled. "I'll give you rent money."

"There is no way I'm letting you pay anything." Dick shook his head, "You are already doing enough… between driving around bringing us groceries and taking things to the hospital. That's more than enough. I really appreciate all you are doing for us. There will be no talk about rent money." Dick said determinedly.

Mac flashed him a smile from ear to ear. "He doesn't let me pay him anything either. He's right. Thank you."

Wallace hadn't notice it before but there was something between Mac and Dick. He could feel it. Heck, he could even see it. The way they complimented each other. They seemed to fit perfectly. He wondered if they'd realize it yet…

"It's settled then. I'm moving in sometime this week." Wallace stated proudly.

Both took turns helping Dick out. Wallace spent mornings with Dick while Mac went to school. In the afternoons, Wallace would go to school while Mac stayed with Dick. All three had agreed it would be safer for Mac. They didn't want her around campus at night.

_Two months earlier._

After seven months of gruesome therapies, sleepless nights, and a lot of hard work; Dick still showed no improvement. Physically he was fine, but something psychologically was preventing him.

'_Dick, still blames himself. That is the only logical explanation of why he still isn't walking. I have to do something about this. I need to come up with a plan to help him walk again since therapy isn't working.' _Mac thought to herself.

_**End flashback.**_

Veronica couldn't believe her eyes. Her Logan was finally awake. They had beaten all odds. Then again, she never doubted it for a second. They were epic…

She couldn't control her emotions. Tears were sliding down her cheek uncontrollably. She wanted to jump up and down of joy. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs out. She felt a rush serge through her. She felt weak in the knees.

There was only one thing she wanted to do more than anything else she was feeling. Without a second thought she leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

Both of her hands were on either side of his face, she continued to kiss him on: the forehead, the temple, the nose, cheeks, the chin, and the lips.

"You (kiss) woke (kiss) up (kiss). I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much (kiss). Never (kiss) leave (kiss) me (kiss)." She continued to kiss every inch of his face.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, she stopped abruptly when saw the look in his eyes, he seemed lost and confused. "Logan?"

He opened his mouth to speak. After a couple of minutes of trying to find his voice; he finally stammered out a couple of words, "…W-wh-who a-a-ar-are … y-y-yo-you?"

TBC…

**A special thanks to everyone who has read this fic and to those of you who took the time to review. **

**Beccakell13: **I was super excited to know you were "wicked pumped!" Wow, well, I'm really glad you left a nice review after you realized the outcome of the chapter. I'm really glad you loved the fact that Mac moved in with Dick. You asked for it and here it is a Living Logan… Thanks for commenting!

**Isilady: **I'm glad you like the chapter. You were right the reason Dick can't walk is because he feels guilty. I was excited to read to you liked Veronica's emotional speech. Thanks for commenting!

**Mallikad:** Wow, thanks, I'm honored. I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. I had to write that about Dr. V, but of course, Veronica wasn't going to give up on our favorite boy! Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** I am so sorry that this chapter made you cry while you were at work. Wow! Thanks, I'm glad you feel this was the best chapter ever. V's love had to bring him back… member they are epic! The dedication was no problem what so ever. I feel it was very well deserved with all your beautiful long comments. Mac is trying to convince herself otherwise… Of course Dick would think of his brother to move in. It couldn't be any other way. You are right the guilt is getting to him… Sure you can stay at the house. Lol. Besides there's six and only three are being occupied at the moment… Thanks for commenting!

**Bite-me-edward-c:** I'm really happy you feel that way about this story. Thank you for commenting!

**Jen:** Glad you love it. Thanks for commenting!

**Maiqu: **I am really sorry if the last chapter made you cry. I hope you are glad with the outcome of this chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani: **Sorry, if you felt it was a bit fast but I really wanted to get to the last scene of it. I hope this chapter fills in the blanks and answers your questions. If they don't feel free to ask. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella:** We will se about Dick? I hope you like the new outcome of this chapter. I'm glad you are enjoying all of my fics. Thanks for commenting on all of them!

**Pennylanex3:** I'm glad you find amazing. I hope this chapter is able to fill in the gaps that the last one had. Thanks for commenting!

**Vmfan387:** Glad you loved this chapter. I could never ever do that to Logan (I did in a on-shot I wrote), but I don't think I'd be able to do it again. Why did you feel the chapter was both sad in hopeful at the end? I'm glad you were able to see exactly what I intended. The fact they are epic! I don't think it sound corny at all. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for commenting!

**Wishing4epicluv:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I was outraged also, Dr. V, was out of line for even mentioning something like that! I'm happy you liked the ending of the chapter. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm: **Thanks for commenting!

**Adja:** Sorry, about leaving the last chapter the way I did. It just felt right. I don't know if to feel insulted or honored by you calling the master of suspense. Lol. I'm glad you really liked the chapter as usual. And that you are looking forward for the next. I can't believe I got you addicted. (squeal). Thanks for commenting!

**Sarasheppard:** I'm glad you like the story. We'll see more about Logan in the next couple chapters… Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891:** Aw! Sorry, you feel that I'm cruel for leaving it there, but it just felt right. If that makes any sense at all? I just had to have both move in with him because he needs all the friends he could get. There will be more MaDi coming up. I promise. And Thank you so much for commenting!

**Loveforever14:** Yay! I'm glad you love it! I couldn't paralyze Dick… there's just no way! Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** I hope this chapter answered your questions about Logan… Thanks for commenting!

**Vmsuperfan: **Glad you love it! Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!! Remember you guys are my inspiration to continue and writing faster. **

**Don't forget to share you insights or thoughts about this chapter! I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Please REVIEW and you'll get a human size Logan or Dick shaped cookies!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who will turn your world

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, I am super duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, life happened… But I'm back and ready to update more frequently. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…! All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Enjoy!

_Previously_

_Veronica couldn't believe her eyes. Her Logan was finally awake. They had beaten all odds. Then again, she never doubted it for a second. They were epic…_

_She couldn't control her emotions. Tears were sliding down her cheek uncontrollably. She wanted to jump up and down of joy. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs out. She felt a rush serge through her. She felt weak in the knees. _

_There was only one thing she wanted to do more than anything else she was feeling. Without a second thought she leaned over and kissed him fiercely. _

_Both of her hands were on either side of his face, she continued to kiss him on: the forehead, the temple, the nose, cheeks, the chin, and the lips. _

"_You (kiss) woke (kiss) up (kiss). I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much (kiss). Never (kiss) leave (kiss) me (kiss)." She continued to kiss every inch of his face. _

_She pulled back to look him in the eyes, she stopped abruptly when saw the look in his eyes, he seemed lost and confused. "Logan?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak. After a couple of minutes of trying to find his voice; he finally stammered out a couple of words, "…W-wh-who a-a-ar-are … y-y-yo-you?" _

**Chapter 10: Who will turn your world around? **

_One month earlier…_

Dick was currently sleeping, he usually did right after his therapy session, it got him really exhausted and the medication didn't really help.

Mac had been wracking her brain for the past month thinking about the best way or plan to get Dick to walk again. It was a lot harder than she had imagined. She wanted it to be perfect.

_Now…_

Veronica stood there in complete shock, her lips quivering; tears filled her eyes threatening to fall at any moment. _Her_ Logan couldn't remember who _she_ was? Maybe she was just having a nightmare. A very horrible nightmare. She tried pinching herself to wake herself up, but it was useless, she was wide awake.

She looked at him expectantly, hoping with every fiber of her being that he was just fooling around, playing a horrible prank on her, that any minute now he would smile at her, and say, 'I'm just kidding, Ronnie. Or gotcha!'

Unfortunately, that moment never came; he seemed scared and lost, "W-who are y-you?" he asked once more with a shaky and raspy voice.

Veronica couldn't believe her ears, but what made it more difficult was the fact that she truly didn't know how to answer that, instead she settled for, "I'll go-go get a n-nurse." And with that she left the room.

Her back was against the door of his room, she slowly slid down all the way to the floor finally letting those tears loose.

Those three simple words continued to replay in her head like a broken record player, 'Who are you?' Three words that stung. It felt like someone had rubbed salt on her opened wounds. Except these wounds weren't physical or on her outer layer, but internal, that ran deeper, that were part of the heart, and soul. Those always took longer to heal…

She sat there hugging her knees to her chest letting her emotions consume her. She didn't even feel when someone scooped her up and carried her to the waiting area. All she kept repeating to herself was, "He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me…"

"Shh… honey, everything will be alright." Keith tried to sooth his daughter, but knew it was hopeless. Logan had been in a coma for nearly ten months, it was truly a miracle he had survived the accident, and even more so that he had woken up from the coma.

Veronica had fallen asleep with her head resting on Keith's lap, her body occupied two plastic chairs, and Keith's pants were stained with Veronica's tears.

It was now 3:37 in the morning, Keith couldn't stop the pain he felt in his chest, his baby girl was in pain and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He stroked her cheek lightly wanting with all his might to make all her pain disappear to erase all the pain she had endured over the last couple of years. She had witnessed and lived through so much, things people couldn't even imagine, and still there she was… standing. Fighting against every obstacle that crossed her path…

He knew it was inimitable, that he couldn't change or make her worries disappear; all he was sure of was that he'd be there for her no matter what.

And right now all she needed was her daddy to be there, to have all of his love, and support.

Keith saw a nurse walking by right in front of them, "Excuse nurse, the patient in room 310, woke up."

He also decided it was best to wait before calling Mac or Dick to give them the news; he wanted to hear from Dr. Villareal first.

_Two weeks earlier…_

Wallace was typing a paper for one of his classes when he noticed Mac walk past his room several times trying to be very discreet about it. Something was obviously up. "What's going on?" He asked without looking away from his computer screen.

Mac looked down at her feet, "What can't a girl just drop in to say hi?" She asked innocently.

Wallace quirked an eyebrow, "Not when those girls are Mac or Veronica. So, why don't you try again." After all he's best friends with a very peculiar petite sleuth; therefore, after a while a person starts picking things up very quickly.

She threw her arms in the air in defeat, took a deep breath, and finally came into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "…I'm sorry. It's just-"

He turned around to finally look her in the eyes finishing her sentence for her, "Dick." He knew that was the only reason Mac had agreed to move into the house in the first place. Dick needed her now more than in ever and in many ways she needed him just the same… even if she wouldn't admit it just yet.

Wallace always had a hunch that she really cared about him. He saw the way she looked at him when she handed Dick his pills or when she thought nobody was watching. That smile she would reserve just for him. Or the way she gently moved the hair away from his eyes after therapy during his nap. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was head over heels over that broken surfer dude.

Mac simply nodded.

He closed his laptop shut, "Still no improvement, huh?"

"No. The only thing stopping him is his guilt… I know he thinks what happened to Logan is his fault, but it isn't! Why can't he see that?" She sounded so crushed and frustrated.

Wallace stood up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her gently patting her on the back, "Try to see it from his point of view. In his opinion he's hurt his… brother. He's already gone through that once and things didn't necessarily work out. The difference then was he couldn't do a thing to stop the outcome because he wasn't aware of the circumstances. And now he feels he could have prevented all of this or at least tried."

"I get that. I really do, but he didn't know that somebody was going to crash into them. He couldn't have prevented that even if he wanted to. He can't see the future." Mac was near tears now.

"All we can do is have faith, that Logan will wake up soon and that Dick will walk again. You have to want it with all your heart. We have to be patient. Believe."

She stood up from the bed and wiped away the tears from her cheeks, "That's where you are wrong Wallace. We can't just sit here, we have to do something to help, and I have just the plan. I am going to need your help." Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Of course."

_Now… _

_4:30 a.m._

Dr. Villareal had gone into Logan's room to run a couple of tests; to check on his vitals, reflexes, and for any internal injuries he might have.

After running a couple of tests, Dr. Villareal informed Logan that he would be asking him a series of questions, and that he should answer to the best of his knowledge.

"Let's begin shall we?" He asked hopeful.

Logan nodded his head yes slightly. It hurt too much to move just a little bit.

"What is your full name?"

He laid there for a couple of minutes trying to remember, "I d-don't k-know." He answered honestly.

Dr. Villareal wrote that down on his chart, "How old are you?"

He couldn't come up with an answer for that either.

"What color eyes do you have?"

He tried shrugging his shoulders.

Dr. Villareal kept writing everything down, his responses, or facial expressions that would indicate any signs of pain.

"Do you know where you are or what happened to you?"

Logan was frustrated with himself he didn't know the answers to any of the questions. Things he felt he should know, but couldn't remember. "S-stop." It was a plea.

Dr. Villareal understood. "I have to go make my rounds. Try to get some rest. There are more tests we have to run tomorrow morning." And with that the walked out of the room.

Logan sat there unable to really move. Every inch of his body hurt. His head felt like it had been hit by a freight train. '_Who was that beautiful girl sitting in here crying? Who is she? Do I know her? What is my relation to her? What happened to me? Why am I here? Who am I?_' His brain was going into overload.

He had plenty of questions floating around his head, but no answers to any of them. That's what scared him the most. Not knowing… not knowing who he was.

His last thoughts before he finally drifted of to sleep where, '_Who am I?_'

_The day before Logan woke up. _

Wallace wasn't too sure about this, "Mac, do you really think this is a good idea?"

They had been planning this for the past two weeks.

"I'm positive." She stated matter-of-factly. Operation Walking Dick was now in motion. "You remember what to do right?"

"Yes, but do I really have to wear that thing?" He asked pointing to gray plastic fin sitting on his bed next to the scuba gear. He wasn't too happy about wearing any of that.

"We've been over this already… It's the only way." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back. "You are right. We have to do this for Dick."

Mac's face lit up. "Let's do this!" She had been thinking about it for the past week. She even lost sleep over it the night before, her nerves were sky high. "Wait, for about thirty minutes before making your great debut."

Wallace looked at his wrist and set thirty minutes on his watch, "Got it."

"Thanks again." Mac gave him a hug before heading towards the door. "I can't bake Veronica's delicious snickerdoodles, but I can help you with any computer problem you might have in the future."

Wallace pulled back, "No. There is no need for any of that. I'm just glad I can help."

"I – we really appreciate all you're doing for both us."

"Hey, what are friends for. Now let's get a move on this before it gets too dark outside."

"Thanks." And with that she walked out the door.

Mac walked downstairs to Dick's room, "Hey, sleepy head. Do you want to go outside to get some fresh air?" She asked hopeful walking towards his bed.

"Not today, Mackie." He replied with a yawn. "I'm still a bit tired."

Mac tilted her head to the side, "Please? I had a really long day at school. Besides, it will be nice just to sit there and watch the sunset." She bit her lip nervously.

Dick couldn't resist that head tilt of hers especially when she was bit her lip like that. She looked irresistible. "A little help here." He said propping up on his shoulders already giving in.

Mac gave him a genuine smile and pulled the wheel chair closer to the bed while Dick threw the sheets down. She gently grabbed both of his legs and moved them to the side so they would dangle. Dick put one of his arms around her shoulders and the other on the chair. Using his upper body strength he pulled himself up the bed and onto the chair with Mac's help.

She wheeled him down the beach on a special path she had ordered to be built before he was released. This way he could still enjoy the beach to some degree.

They sat next to each other watching the sunset in silence just enjoying each others company.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Dick asked out of the blue startling Mac.

Mac pondered for a second before responding, "In Neptune, things are never normal… far from it."

He turned to look at her, "You are right. Will they get any better?"

Mac placed a hand on top of his, causing a shock of electricity to run through their bodies, "I know they will."

Dick smiled at that and gently squeezed her hand. Through the corner of his eye he noticed something floating out in the water a couple of feet away. He turned around to get a better look, "Mac, do you see that floating over there?"

Mac followed his eye sight, "I'm gonna go check." She stood up from her spot on the sand to get a closer look. She gasped, "Oh, God! I think there is someone floating around?"

'_Right on time. Here goes nothing…_'

Mac started running towards the water, "I'll check." She swam as fast as she could to the floating object.

Dick waited very impatiently.

Mac waved the object up in the air, "It's just a doll!" She laughed.

Dick released a breath he had been holding. The last thing he needed was for them to find a dead body floating around in their back yard so to speak.

That's when he saw it. A shark. A shark that was quickly approaching Mac without her knowing. He began panicking. It had been on the news recently that a surfer had bee attacked by one. "Mac! Swim back! There's a shark approaching you!!" He waved his arms frantically trying very hard to capture her attention to no avail.

"I can't hear you!" She yelled back.

The fin was now only one or two feet away from her. He needed to do something fast and now. "Mac, come back to shore! Now!"

That's when it happened. The shark got Mac's leg; she was being pulled down, "Dick!!" She tried swimming away from it, "Help me, please!!"

She was going under. Her arms were going everywhere; as she tried grabbing onto something, her head kept popping in and out, and she was gasping for air desperately. "Dick!!" She disappeared into the wide blue ocean.

He couldn't let her slip from his fingers. Not after losing so much already. He wouldn't let it happen not again!

It had been at least a minute and she still hadn't resurfaced.

He had to do something. Without a second thought he mustered all the strength he had left in him and ran as fast as he could towards her aide. "I'm coming Mac!" He swam to the spot where he'd last seen her, took a deep breath, and went under looking for her. After a couple of tries he finally spotted her.

"I got you Mackie." He carried her bride style back to the shore.

She wasn't moving. Not one muscle.

He gently laid her down on the sand, tilted her head back just a bit, and began practicing CPR on her. '1, 2, 3 breath'

Nothing.

"Mac, you can't leave me. Come one." '1, 2, 3 breath'

She began couching up water.

"Oh, thank God!" Dick pulled her into a very tight hug. "You are going to be okay, Mac." He kissed the top of her head. "You are going to be okay." Tears cascaded down his face as he held on tighter.

_Three hours after Logan finally woke up. _

He was sleeping soundly in his room. Dr. Villareal had given him some medication in order for him to sleep all night. He needed him well rested for the long day that awaited them the next morning.

In the waiting room.

Veronica was still sleeping with her head on Keith's lap. She had been scrunching her face like if something was wrong. Slowly by slowly she began tossing and turning and kicking. Something was obviously bothering her. She was having a nightmare.

Keith had learned it was very precarious to wake somebody up while they were having a nightmare because the next morning they would have a vivid picture of said dream. On the other hand, if that person was left alone chances of them remembering their dream the next day were close to none. He didn't want that for her.

Tears were streaming down her face as sweat particles dripped from her forehead. She quickly sat up screaming, "Logan!"

Keith held her tight against his chest.

"Daddy, I had the worst dream. Logan was finally awake, but he couldn't remember who I was."

TBC…

**This chapter is dedicated to ****all**** the people who reviewed the last chapter! **

**Love4ever666: **I welcome ideas and suggestions from all reviewers. I have to say I found your idea on MaDi very interesting… I had already written the part on how I wanted Dick to walk again on my outline and it was very similar to your idea. I want to give you credit for it since you were on the same page I was on about the whole ordeal. I hope I didn't disappoint…?!

**A special thanks to everyone reading the fic and those who are reviewing (you all get Logan or Dick life size cookies, depends on your preference):**

**Pennylanex3:** I'm really glad your excited that Logan is awake even I he can't walk. Dick's problem might fickle soon…? I always considered Wallace to be the go to guy, he was so welcoming, and open right from the beginning. No secrets. He was always there for V even when she wouldn't tell him what was going on. He never really questioned her. Thanks for the support and just adoring the story! Logan has always been a person to act on instinct and what his heart feels… (hint, hint). Of course, you may get both Logan and Dick cookies. I don't think I'd be able to decide between their either. Lol. Thanks for commenting!

**Bella: **I'm sorry for leaving it there last chapter. It just felt like the right spot. I'm happy you are enjoying Dick, Mac, and Wallace. Thanks for commenting!

**Beccakell13:** I don't know if they'll let you, but there isn't anything wrong with trying, right? I mean after all the real Logan would be better than a cookie. :O) I'm sorry that the last chapter made you sad, but it was because of the accident. Thanks for commenting!

**Jenn6891: **You are so intuitive, I love it! Things will begin to soon enough. I'm glad you love the MaDi. Thanks for commenting!

**Christykq:** First of all let me tell you I LoVe 'Could this be happening.' I'm a huge fan! Very well written piece, I simply adore all the changes you've done to the actual episodes. I am so sorry you feel that I'm evil, but it just felt like the perfect place to stop. I don't like to force chapters. I liked the suggestions (possibilities) you wrote about Dick walking and Logan remembering. It has been very exhausting for Veronica, but her love for him has kept her hopeful. After all they are epic, is there any other way? Oh, no! There is no way I could ever make Logan a vegetable I believe that's pushing it. I agree that wouldn't be sexy what so ever. There will me more LoVe in the next chapter. Consider this a filler… Thank you for commenting!

**Wishig4epicluv:** I like the way you think… there will be plenty of LoVe coming. Sorry, for having you wait anxiously. Thanks for commenting.

**Isilady:** I'm glad you love reading this fic. It sad he can't remember her, but I agree in a small she does deserve it. He always carries his heart on his sleeve and she has it hidden very deep down. It's interesting how things work out sometimes, right? Thanks for commenting!

**Simply-a-fan:** Glad you loved the chapter and that this one doesn't disappoint. Thanks for commenting!

**Mallikad: **Yeah, you did. And you are right its LoVe there is no way could have been easy because they don't write about those, right? Thanks for commenting!

**Xosummerxo:** Yay! Logan finally woke up and there is a reason he doesn't remember her. Things will be explained. Thank for commenting!

**Thelieswetellforlove:** Glad you loved the chapter. Sorry, you felt it was too short. I will try making them longer. Thanks for commenting!

**Tatsuki uotani: **Glad you like how things are running. Things will begin changing from the storm to the calm. Thanks for commenting!

**Iluvvm:** There will be a lot more details of Veronica's and everyone's reaction… Thanks for commenting!

**Love4ever666:** I'm ecstatic to hear you love the story. Thanks for commenting!

**Moonpuppy4eva:** Thanks for commenting!

**Kathy0518: **Glad you loved the "bomb shell!" Thanks for commenting!

**Fluffykogume:** Thanks for commenting!

**Rory ace huntzberger ace-lover: **Thanks for commenting!

**Broodyleytoons:** Wow! You've rendered me speechless… And let me tell you that is a hard job to do. Lol. I love all the insight you give me for all of the chapters. Dick is a dorky guy. I think that that is one of the reasons he was so great. He's able to lighten any mood when the intensity is high. He's just very mellow. That is why I gave this story this title. I'm glad that you are reading this in one sitting. Writer's love to hear things like that. It shows that their writing is captivating… I'm ecstatic that you love the idea for the story. Mac and Veronica are going through a lot, but they both have each other not to mention their BFF Wallace who has truly gone above and beyond and Keith. I'm sorry that some parts of the story are making you cry. Yes, the sad amazing did make sense. Parker is a total bitch and I'm glad I was able to transmit that in this fic. That's why she got what she deserved. Hope you continue reading nonstop… Thanks for commenting!

**Thank you all for reviewing! You guys all ROCK!!**

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	11. Chapter 11: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. As promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depending on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 11: Dreaming With a Broken Heart**

Keith pulled away from his daughter, "Honey… I need you to calm down okay?"

Tears were still floating down her eyes.

'This is a lot harder than I thought…' He rubbed his bald head. 'Just like pulling off a band-aid, except this can really destroy my baby girl…'

"Logan…" She look at him expectantly, "…Did…woke up…"

She quickly wiped the tears of her face and tried fixing her hair, "Why didn't anyone tell me? How is he?"

He grabbed her face with both of his hands, "Look at me sweetie. You were there with him when it happened… but… he didn't- couldn't… remember… anything… or… anyone…"

"That means… Oh God! I think I'm gonna be-" Veronica stood up drastically and ran to the nearest bathroom emptying all the contents of her stomach until green bile surfaced.

Her throat burned as the acid made its way out her mouth once more.

Keith ran after her; rubbing circles with one hand on her back and holding her hair back with the other.

When that nightmare finally ended she collapsed into Keith's arms exhausted and weak.

Her skin was pale, her eyes were completely blood shot, and silent tears cascaded down her face.

What terrified Keith the most was the fact that now she wasn't even crying out loud anymore she was sobbing silently.

He picked her up from the floor and carried her out of the bathroom into the hall.

Dr. Villareal who happened to be walking by rushed over to their side, "I need assistance STAT!"

A male nurse came running down the hall with a wheelchair.

"Take her to the lab we're going to run some tests." He turns over to Keith, "They are just precautionary. I want to make sure this whole situation isn't affecting her too much. She will be placed next door to Logan's room."

Keith nodded his head in understanding.

He went back to the waiting area. His elbows rested on his thighs and his hands covered his face; tears escaped his eyes, his little girl was hurting and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He felt useless…

Somebody knelt down in front of him and engulfed him in a heart loving embrace, "Everything will be fine. I'm here for you."

Keith looked up and through tear filled glossy eyes he saw Alicia and he held on to her as hard as he could.

"Wallace called me to let me know what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner, but my mom was very sick."

"What matters is that you are here now." He cried into her shoulder, "I've missed you."

"Me too." She kissed his temple in return.

They just held onto each other.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

_Earlier that day_…

Mac had fallen asleep right in the middle of a "Jaws" movie marathon.

_Wallace wasn't too sure about this, "Mac, do you really think this is a good idea?" _

_They had been planning this for the past two weeks._

"_I'm positive." She stated matter-of-factly. Operation Walking Dick was now in motion. "You remember what to do right?"_

"_Yes, but do I really have to wear that thing?" He asked pointing to gray plastic fin sitting on his bed next to the scuba gear. He wasn't too happy about wearing any of that. _

"_We've been over this already… It's the only way." She gave him a reassuring smile. _

_He smiled back. "You are right. We have to do this for Dick." _

_Mac's face lit up. "Let's do this!" She had been thinking about it for the past week. She even lost sleep over it the night before, her nerves were sky high. "Wait, for about thirty minutes before making your great debut."_

_Wallace looked at his wrist and set thirty minutes on his watch, "Got it."_

"_Thanks again." Mac gave him a hug before heading towards the door. "I can't bake Veronica's delicious snickerdoodles, but I can help you with any computer problem you might have in the future."_

_Wallace pulled back, "No. There is no need for any of that. I'm just glad I can help." _

"_I – we really appreciate all you're doing for both us."_

"_Hey, what are friends for. Now let's get a move on this before it gets too dark outside."_

"_Thanks." And with that she walked out the door. _

_Mac walked downstairs to Dick's room, "Hey, sleepy head. Do you want to go outside to get some fresh air?" She asked hopeful walking towards his bed._

"_Not today, Mackie." He replied with a yawn. "I'm still a bit tired."_

_Mac tilted her head to the side, "Please? I had a really long day at school. Besides, it will be nice just to sit there and watch the sunset." She bit her lip nervously. _

_Dick couldn't resist that head tilt of hers especially when she was bit her lip like that. She looked irresistible. "A little help here." He said propping up on his shoulders already giving in. _

_Mac gave him a genuine smile and pulled the wheel chair closer to the bed while Dick threw the sheets down. She gently grabbed both of his legs and moved them to the side so they would dangle. Dick put one of his arms around her shoulders and the other on the chair. Using his upper body strength he pulled himself up the bed and onto the chair with Mac's help. _

_She wheeled him down the beach on a special path she had ordered to be built before he was released. This way he could still enjoy the beach to some degree. _

_They sat next to each other watching the sunset in silence just enjoying each others company. _

"_Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Dick asked out of the blue startling Mac. _

_Mac pondered for a second before responding, "In Neptune, things are never normal… far from it." _

_He turned to look at her, "You are right. Will they get any better?"_

_Mac placed a hand on top of his, causing a shock of electricity to run through their bodies, "I know they will." _

_Dick smiled at that and gently squeezed her hand. Through the corner of his eye he noticed something floating out in the water a couple of feet away. He turned around to get a better look, "Mac, do you see that floating over there?"_

_Mac followed his eye sight, "I'm gonna go check." She stood up from her spot on the sand to get a closer look. She gasped, "Oh, God! I think there is someone floating around?" _

'_Right on time. Here goes nothing…' _

_Mac started running towards the water, "I'll check." She swam as fast as she could to the floating object. _

_Dick waited very impatiently. _

_Mac waved the object up in the air, "It's just a doll!" She laughed._

_Dick released a breath he had been holding. The last thing he needed was for them to find a dead body floating around in their back yard so to speak. _

_That's when he saw it. A shark. A shark that was quickly approaching Mac without her knowing. He began panicking. It had been on the news recently that a surfer had bee attacked by one. "Mac! Swim back! There's a shark approaching you!!" He waved his arms frantically trying very hard to capture her attention to no avail._

"_I can't hear you!" She yelled back. _

_The fin was now only one or two feet away from her. He needed to do something fast and now. "Mac, come back to shore! Now!"_

_That's when it happened. The shark got Mac's leg; she was being pulled down, "Dick!!" She tried swimming away from it, "Help me, please!!" _

_She was going under. Her arms were going everywhere; as she tried grabbing onto something, her head kept popping in and out, and she was gasping for air desperately. "Dick!!" She disappeared into the wide blue ocean. _

_He couldn't let her slip from his fingers. Not after losing so much already. He wouldn't let it happen not again!_

_It had been at least a minute and she still hadn't resurfaced. _

_He had to do something. Without a second thought he mustered all the strength he had left in him and ran as fast as he could towards her aide. "I'm coming Mac!" He swam to the spot where he'd last seen her, took a deep breath, and went under looking for her. After a couple of tries he finally spotted her. _

"_I got you Mackie." He carried her bride style back to the shore. _

_She wasn't moving. Not one muscle. _

_He gently laid her down on the sand, tilted her head back just a bit, and began practicing CPR on her. '1, 2, 3 breath' _

_Nothing._

"_Mac, you can't leave me. Come one." '1, 2, 3 breath'_

_She began couching up water. _

"_Oh, thank God!" Dick pulled her into a very tight hug. "You are going to be okay, Mac." He kissed the top of her head. "You are going to be okay." Tears cascaded down his face as he held on tighter. _

She woke up sweaty and panicked. 'I can't do that to Dick. He would never forgive me for lying to him, for manipulating him... Wallace was right all we have to do is believe. Things will get better.'

She walked over to Dick's room and saw his sleeping form… he seemed pretty peaceful. Mac caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Mmm…Mac." He moaned.

Mac completely stopped dead in her tracks. 'Did Dick just moan my name?' She waited a little longer to see what else would happen.

He did it again, "…Oh… Mac…"

She couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. Instead, she followed her instincts; she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"…Mm-a-ccc…" He liked his lips and clutched on to the side of the bed.

Mac was still hunched over, she didn't know what it was, but when Dick licked his lips and screamed her name out the way he had. She felt weak in the knees, the butterflies in her stomach did the 'mambo,' and she just couldn't help that need she felt…

'What would it be like?' She wondered as she leaned back down once more, but this time instead of kissing his cheek she aimed for the lips.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Papa bear (sniff) he (sniff) doesn't (sniff) know (sniff) who (sniff) I (sniff) am (sniff)." Alicia had called Wallace and asked him to come see Veronica. Explaining to him that she hadn't taken things well after finding out Logan had woken up and couldn't remember anything.

He was currently sitting next to her on the bed holding on to her. This was the third time he'd seen Veronica Mars broken down. This weren't like the rest…

The first time she broke down was when she'd taken her laptop over to his house and told him everything that happened at Shelly's party sophomore year. The first time ever she opened a side of her that nobody had ever seen before except for the small glimpse Lilly had.

The second time was after graduation. When she found out about Cassidy and everything else. The night she thought she'd lost her dad. Her only constant.

And this third time. This by far was the worst. After battling her inner turmoil and realizing to herself that she, Veronica Mars was madly truly in love, and that one person she'd give anything for didn't know who she was hurt like hell.

"Supafly, you gotta hang in there…" He gave her a little squeeze. "This is just a temporary situation." He bit his lip. "A test you need to over come like the rest. That has made you a stronger person. We will all be here for you so you won't have to do it all alone."

"You really think so?" She asked doubtfully.

"I know so." He gave her a sly smile.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Logan was sitting in his hospital bed still trying to figure out who he was to no avail. He was very frustrated…

"Who am I?" He bit out.

'Where is that beautiful girl?' He pondered. 'Maybe she knows who I am?'

Dr. Villareal walked in to his room, "How are you feeling?"

"Super!" He stated sarcastically.

The doctor gave him a stern look.

"What do you want me to say? I don't know who I am." He paused for a minute, "Where is the beautiful blonde that was here earlier?"

"Veronica… she will be back tomorrow morning."

'Her name is Ve-ro-ni-ca. Why does it sound familiar? Do I know her? God! Why can't I remember?!'

TBC…

**Don't forget to review! Let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Or ideas? You guys are my inspiration (muses- if you will). **


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Never Let You Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. I'm super duper SORRY about the delay… Short story my computer crashed everything was erased (I had to start everything from scratch), work, school, and family kept me busy. But as promised it's longer than usual chapters. I hope you guys are still bearing with me…? All grammatical errors are mine, no beta. Sorry. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Y****ou all get a Logan or Dick life size cookie, depends on your preference. ****Thank you all for reviewing! You guys **

**ROCK!!!**

_A Re-cap_

Veronica is hospitalized after finding out that the love of her life Logan couldn't remember who she was (he had been in a coma for the past nine moths). Mac had a nightmare in which she betrays Dick's trust. By pretending to be attacked by a shark so he can save her by running (walking) to her. She freaks out and runs to Dick's room only to find him having an intense dream about her... Alicia is back in the picture and by Keith's side. Logan is frustrated that he still can't remember anything or anyone…

**Chapter 12: I'll Never Let You Down **

Mac leaned down just enough to graze Dick's lips with hers just barely touching them. It was such an intimate moment that caused an eruption of emotions to curse through her. She lowered her head a bit more each time and took a little bit longer to part making each kiss deeper than the last.

Mac couldn't contain herself any longer so she began nibbling on his bottom lip while she gently stroked his cheek, and to her surprise Dick responded. He started kissing her back with just as much fervor.

They continued to devour each others mouths for a couple of minutes forgetting about everything and anyone at least for the time being. All that mattered was that particular moment. The magical connection they were both sharing even if Dick was asleep…

When the need for air became evident Mac pulled away slightly. When her eyes were fully opened she noticed Dick continued to open and close his mouth as if they were still kissing.

Her once clouded thoughts became apparent, 'Oh no. Dick's still asleep!' Mac stood up abruptly, 'What am I doing? I can't believe I did this…' She shook her head. 'I can't do this…' and left the room in a panic as quickly as her wobbly legs would allow her to move. Her heart was still pounding against her chest hard and fast.

Dick, who was still asleep, slowly opened his eyes, and unconsciously touched his swollen lips. 'Wow.' He thought in awe. 'I just had a dream about the Macster and it felt so real. It was almost- her lips were so soft. I could almost taste her passion fruit lip gloss.' He licked his lips and smiled. 'I just dreamt about Mac. We were kissing and what an awesome dream that was!'

He couldn't stop smiling. He had this tingling feeling inside of him that he couldn't shake up. It was new and exciting something he had never experienced before, and he liked it.

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac was leaning against her closed bedroom door touching her puffy lips, "Oh man, I can't believe I just kissed him. What was I thinking? The biggest problem was that I wasn't thinking… I just kissed Richard 'Dick' Casablancas Jr. I can't believe he kissed me back! And the craziest part is that I might have liked it…"

Mac had an unrecognizable feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she had often mocked her fellow classmates for describing such as the butterflies in their stomachs or sweaty palms syndromes.

She couldn't contain her emotions any longer so she ran to her bed and jumped on it. She grabbed a pillow, pulled it close to her face, and screamed into it in delight; while her legs kept bouncing up and down excitedly.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Good morning Miss Mars, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Hernandez asked while looking through her charts.

"Better." She took a deep breath.

"Everything appears to be fine." He put her chart under his arm. "Veronica, Logan asked about you-"

"He remembered me?" A surge of joy filled her heart.. "I have to go see him-" Veronica exclaimed as she pushed the blankets off the bed.

"Unfortunately, he didn't." He answered honestly. 'I don't want her to get her hopes up.'

Veronica looked down at her fidgeting hands. 'I am not going to cry again… He needs me stay strong.' Her bottom lip was quivering.

"I told him you would be back today, but only if you are up to it. We ran some necessary regulatory tests. He does have some head trauma because he did have several open wounds when he was brought in months ago. This is what caused the coma and amnesia. We aren't certain if he will ever regain his memory-"

Veronica turned to look him with unshed tears, "What?"

"We don't know if his amnesia will be permanent or not. It could takes months, years, or nev-"

"No. He will remember." Her tone was firm and determined.

Dr. Villareal nodded his head once. "Well, the scars on his head have healed nicely and his hair is finally starting to grow back. His right leg still hasn't healed completely. The stitches haven't all closed entirely and we will have to put it in a cast for extra precaution. He is also currently wearing a back brace since his spinal cord was misaligned when it went through the windshield."

'Breath, just breathe.' Veronica was taking it all in while trying to her hardest to remain calm. Having to lay there, listening to recount the damage Logan received and the treatments he still had to go through was still very difficult to hear.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now but do you have any questions? Or concerns?"

"When can I go see him?"

"In about an hour. I need to prepare your release forms."

"Thank you."

MaDiLoVe

"Hey Mac, its Margaret."

Margaret had been the physical therapist they had hired after all the rest kept quitting.

_Flashback_

"_Hi my name is Margaret Salazar the new physical therapist. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to Mac._

"_Nice to meet you too Margaret. If you will please follow me I'll take you over to Dick."_

_They made small talk on the way to Dick's room. _

_When they walked in Dick was intently playing Gears of War. "Dude, there's one behind you." He warned one of his friends._

"_Dick, please turn it off. I want you to meet your new physical therapist."_

"_Five more minutes Mackie. Pretty please."_

"_No. Please turn it off." She stated firmly. _

"_Fine." He turned it off and tried crossing his arms in from of his chest. It still hurt. _

"_Sorry, about that Margaret. This is Dick. He may look like he is nineteen years old, but he is really five."_

_Dick pouted at her comment. _

"_Don't worry about it. I have a five year old at home, Mark, and he is doing just fine."_

_Both girls laughed. _

_That was four months ago._

_End Flashback _

"Oh hi Margaret."

"How are you?"

'I honestly don't know.' "Good. And you?"

"Um… That's actually the reason why I'm calling."

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to take Mark to the doctor. He has a really high fever. I've tried everything to bring it down but nothing has worked. I won't be able to come in today for Dick's therapy session."

Mac had asked Margaret to teach her everything she knew and could in the event she wouldn't be able to make one of the therapy sessions. Mac could simply do it herself because they didn't want Dick to miss a single therapy session.

'Oh no… then that means… I will have to fill in.' "Don't worry about it. Mark's health comes first." He voice came out a bit strained just thinking about.

"Do you remember the techniques I taught you?"

"…" 'She uses lotion… Lotion she then rubs on his legs…'

"Mac, are you there?"

'Lotion which I-I will have to put on him…' "Ah, yeah. I remember. Everything will be fine you'll see."

"I'll see you next week then."

"Okay, see you then."

As soon as the call ended Mac began to panic. She had to fill in for Margaret during the physical therapy session with Dick. That's right the guy she had kissed earlier that day. This meant she would be touching Dick, rubbing his legs with lotion, having to look at him after their kiss that afternoon.

'I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this.' She was fanning her face. She could already feel her cheeks turning red just thinking about it.

LoVeMaDiLoVe

Veronica was sitting down on her hospital bed waiting for Dr. Villareal to come in with her release papers. She was staring intently out of her window in a complete daze. She hadn't noticed anyone come in to her room.

"Hey." It was a simple greeting that held many unasked questions from a certain bald headed reformed biker.

Veronica still hadn't noticed he was there.

Weevil waved his hand in front of her face for a couple of seconds, "Earth to Mars. You there?"

She shook her head, "Yeah. I guess I spaced out for a second."

"I gotta say I'm disappointed to see you are losing your touch V." He feigned such sentiment.

Veronica looked up at Weevil, but really looked at him. They had been in school since they were kids. Their friendship hadn't really started or become strong until junior year of high school. There was always this unspoken understanding they shared and that held their friendship together. It had started by chance not accident and unified by their connection to Lilly.

"What are you looking at blondie?" He inquired after she sat there just looking at him.

"Nothing." She smiled. Boy had he changed these past couple of years from being the leader of the local biker gang to a part time student at Hearst and a full time employee at Mars Investigations.

"Thanks." Was all she said. She didn't have to elaborate any more than that for him to understand what she meant.

He was trying to help her forget even if just for one minute. He nodded his head. "Come on, I'll get you some apple juice before you go visit rich boy."

"In a minute. I just have to wait for the doctor."

"Sounds good."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

Mac took a couple of deep breathes trying to calm herself down a bit because it was almost time for Dick's physical therapy session.

Before she left the room to go downstairs to Dick's she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her shirt.

She bit her bottom lip nervously because she was now only two steps away from Dick's door. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and her hands were shaking as she reached for the door knob. She took a deep breathe, 'This is it…'

"Mac, can you hold on a sec." Wallace called out from behind her.

'Saved by the bell…' "Yeah, sure. I was just about to fill in for Margaret."

"Why is everything okay?"

"Mark had a high fever and she was going to take him to the clinic."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go to the living room."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

"Keith, I just dropped Darrell off at his friend's house. As soon as we're done with lunch here we can head down to the hospital." Alicia said, setting the grocery bags down on the counter

"Okay. Veronica called she was released fifteen minutes ago.-" Keith grabbed a carton of eggs and milk to put in the fridge.

"Has she visited Logan yet?"

"No. Weevil is there with her. He invited her to the cafeteria to grab some apple juice."

"Good. She needs the distraction."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

They both sat down on the couch next to each other.

Mac turned to look at her good friend. "What's going on? You are starting to scare me." She stated worriedly.

Wallace had remained quiet trying to figure out the best way of breaking the news. He took a deep breathe, "I need you to let me finish before you say or do anything, okay?"

Mac nodded her head unsure of what to expect. Things hadn't necessarily been easy the last couple of months.

He took her hands in his, "Veronica was hospitalized last night-"

"Oh my gosh!" She stood up abruptly from the couch. "Is she okay? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She was currently pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I asked you to listen to me first, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

He held his hand out to stop her from continuing, "She's fine and I didn't call you last night because I stayed there with her."

"What caused it? Was it the stress?"

"Actually, that's the reason I'm here." He looked at his hands for the moment. "The reason she ended up hospitalized was because… Logan woke up.-"

"Oh, wow! When did this happen? How is he doing?" She leaned in and hugged Wallace as hard as she could some tears already escaping her eyes. 'Things will finally go back to normal.'

"That's not the reason. Well, it is but- Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself." He paused. "…Logan didn't remember her."

"He didn't remember her? What do you mean he didn't remember her?"

"He has amnesia and the doctors don't know if he'll ever get his memory back or not."

"That must have crushed her. I need to go call her."

"Before you do, she wanted me to tell you what was going on. She also thought it would be best for you to tell him and decide whether or not Dick should find out about Logan. In the events that it might affect his therapy sessions."

Mac shook her head, "No. Absolutely not, Dick has to know that Logan woke up from the coma. This might be what will finally make him walk. He deserves to know the truth."

LoVeMaDiLoVe

When Mac walked in to Dick's room she found him playing Halo Wars on Xbox live.

Everything from that afternoon forgotten (well not actually), more like pushed aside, at least for this moment. "Dick can we talk?"

"Sure thing Mackie." He turned everything off and turned all his attention to her. "Is everything alright? Where's Margaret? She's late."

Mac and Dick had become very close friends these last couple of months that it was very easy for them to see when something was bothering the other one. They each showed signs of nervousness or worry. For example, Dick avoids eye contact and rubs the back of his neck continuously.

And at this particular moment Mac was biting her bottom lip. 'She has that look on her face… This isn't going to be good…'

'One thing at a time... I have to ease him into it.' "I have some news to tell you."

"Is this about Margaret and why she isn't here yet?" Dick inquired impatiently. "Or is it about Logan?" His voice was now just above a whisper. He still hadn't been able to go see him and it was really beginning to bother him.

"Margaret called me today to tell me she wasn't going to make it for today's session because Mark is sick." She took a couple of steps closer to him.

"Is he okay?"

She sat down on his bed. "He has a high fever."

"Was that it?" He asked unsure.

Mac shook her head 'no' and took his hands in hers to intertwine their finders, "Wallace just came home from the hospital a couple of minutes ago."

"Why didn't he come in to say hey?" He was surprised his friend hadn't come in to visit. He usually did after class and even played a game or two with him. They were becoming very close friends.

She was soothingly running her thumb across his hand back and forth, "He told me Veronica was hospitalized last night.-"

"Is she okay? What happened?" Dick was now officially worried. Although, Veronica hadn't come in to see him now that he was home, she would call him a couple of times a week to see how he was, and to give him updates on Logan's condition.

"She's fine now… The reason she was hospitalized was…" Her voice became strained.

Dick lifted her head with his hand and tenderly caressed her cheek, "Tell me."

Mac leaned in closer to his touch, "She was hospitalized because Logan woke up and couldn't remember who she was." She waited a bit to let this new information sink in.

"Wait, Logan woke up? So he is fine?" His eyes filled with unshed happy tears. "Woohoo! Let's go! This is awesome! I have to go see my bro right now. Why didn't you tell me before? There's no time let's just go. You can ell me on the way-"

"Dick." There it was again that tone that said things weren't fine. "Logan has amnesia."

"What is that supposed to mean? He doesn't know who I am?"

"It means he doesn't remember anybody or anything. The doctors don't know how long it will last. Veronica was hospitalized because she is emotionally and physically drained. It's been a heck of a rollercoaster."

"How can we help? We can't let Logan live in the shadow."

"And we won't let him."

MaDiLoVeMaDi

The dim light of the room flickered… a silhouette of a woman emerged out of nowhere next to Logan's bed, "Honey wake up." She whispered into his ear.

Logan stirred, but did not wake up.

The woman ran a hand through his hair and whispered once more, "Logan, wake up."

He opened his eyes slowly, "Logan? Who's Logan?" When his eyes were fully opened there standing in front of him was an older woman with short brown hair dressed in white gown. She was glowing all around as if she was standing in front of a bright light.

Logan wasn't sure why seeing this woman was stirring many emotions inside of him; he felt resentment, sorrow, and longing.

Her eyes piercing into his desperately searching for something, "Sweetie, I know this won't mean anything to you right now, but I really am sorry for everything that happened and everything I did to you. You didn't deserve any of it. I need you to be extra strong like you've always been and hang in there." Her form began to fade, but before it did completely she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Logan." And with that she was gone.

A couple of tears streamed down Logan's face, "My name _is_ Logan just like the pretty blonde Veronica called me."

TBC…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… It was filler. **

**Don't forget to review! ****I wasn't really sure of this chapter so please let me know if you love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? You guys are my inspiration (muses-if you will). **


End file.
